Two Worlds of Design
by WeAreLife
Summary: Tori and Jade are worlds apart, what could possibly bring them together? Horrible summary, eventual Jori. AU.
1. Eyes On Fire

Jade awoke startled from another bad dream from her past. It would never leave her. Her breathing was heavy and uneven.

Surprisingly, she hadn't woken the other colleges. She slipped out of her bed and out of the room to the outer rings of the college. Everyone was still sleeping in their assigned rings. She managed to escape the stone walls without alerting anyone.

The winter air hit her like a ton of bricks. she took a breath and felt her lungs sting from the frosty air. She exhaled and brought her hands up in front of her. Her entire body felt warmer instantly from the small amount of magic she cast.

"using powers outside of the college, I see." a high pitched voice called from behind her. Jade quickly spun around to see who the voice came from.

"Cat." she said through gritted teeth. "why did you follow me?" Her body felt aflame suddenly. She knew not to let things get to her as her powers were connected to her emotions but she hadn't yet taken full control over it.

"That's automatic exile from the college, you know?" the redheaded girl in front of Jade said with a sly smile. Cat had it out for Jade. Cat was a conjurer. Jade was destruction mage. Both families have been at each others throats for as long as time goes back. Jade didn't want any part of this but Cat seemed to live for it.

Jade felt rage flowing through her veins.

"I wasn't using any magic, Cat." Jade said sighing, calming down, instantly feeling the winter air on her skin again.

"oh, you were. Not that I can prove, but I can feel it. Don't underestimate me, Jade. You might be shocked one day." her smile falling from her face.

"probably not, but feel free to try." Jade said calmly.

The look of anger took place on Cat's face. She lunged at Jade and knocked her down before wrapping her legs around each side of Jade. Cat punched Jade in the face over and over causing blood to pour from her mouth. Jade had to keep calm for the sake of her and everyone else in the college. Jade turned to look Cat directly in the eyes before Cat fell off of Jade and doubled over in pain. Jade was one of the only destructionist to master the power of pain. Jade could level any amount of pain and torment someone with it without killing them.

"give up." Jade said coldly. Cat only grunted in response. Jade let up her power on Cat and began to walk away. Cat coughed in pain. Jade only wanted to get some fresh air and it came down to that.

**AN: A short chapter just to see if anyone is interested in this as a continuation. Leave a review or something. Thanks, everyone. There will be explanation in the next chapter.**


	2. No Easy Way Out

_**A Destructionist is a mage who can cast spells and has powers in accordance to destruction. As in fire, lightning, basic stuff like that and in Jade's sense, the power to cause pain without moving. **_

_**A conjurer is a mage who can summon the undead to fight along side them, unlike a necromancer who primarily summons the undead for the use of evil. **_

_The destructionist family wasn't really a family; they weren't of blood but they held the same power. As goes for the conjurer family. In the beginning, the families got along fine. Somewhere down the line, a conjurer killed a destructionist, or so the destructionist family led on. The conjurers state that the destructionist killed the conjurer. There's no way to prove either party wrong and from there on, they were enemies. _

_Jade had been at the school for mages for two years now. She was there to hone her powers and not lose control of them again._

_Though she was at a young age for such magic, she could already cast master level spells and already knew master level powers. Every destructionist has a family power that was passed down from the beginning, Jade's being the power of pain. There were exceptions to her power though. She could not hold it for long amounts of time and she could not kill. At least, she vowed never to. Jade saw her power as more of a weapon than anything. Too much power takes control. She witnessed almost her entire family go down that path. Each one becoming mad with the power. Jade never wanted to become that. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII

Jade was in a deep sleep when she was awoken by a loud sound. Her eyes sprung open to scan the immediate area for the origin of the sound. Jade saw the siloutte of a figure in the shadows in her room. She jumped out of her bed and to the floor before quickly grabbing the figure by the neck and wrapping around it. She had her arm around it's neck and held it from behind before taking her free hand and lighting a fire in her hand to illuminate the room. Jade held the fire extremely close to it's face.

"who are you and why are you here?" Jade said with no emotion. She gripped harder on the person's neck when it wouldn't speak up. The person gulped for it's life before speaking.

"you're needed by the council. Be hast." and with that, the messenger was gone in a haze of smoke. Jade coughed and waved her hands wearily in front of the smoke, making it flow away.

"damn them." she muttered under breath. Jade hated the council. They were always making her do their dirty work. She stopped in front of her dresser before picking out a outfit for the day. She grabbed a black shirt and gray pants before heading into the most important ring of the college, the council. Jade was only still here for her mom. She only seeks to make her proud. It was her only wish.

She walked on the stone floor, to the council doors. As she opened the doors and examined the beings in the room, she immediately began to walk back out. About mid step out of the door, the elder councilman spoke up.

"Jade, stop. Come back into the room." Jade let out a huge sigh and stepped back into the room. The councilman cleared his throat and looked me in the eyes.

"Jade and Cat, you both have done a great job at this school for quite some time. You have the opportunity now for your post graduation job. But only if you two are willing to work together."

"depends. What's the job?" Jade asked.

"there's a band of necromancers to the west of here at Knife Point Rock. We hear they're planning on bringing back some demon. We need you to stop them and for each kill, you will be paid. So, are you in or out?" the councilman asked lowering his glasses at us while we looked each other in the eyes, hate clear in hers and no traceable emotion in Jade's.

"We're in." They both said in unison.

**AN: these characters will be out of character to some point.**

**Tori will have powers to those who questioned it. thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate it. :) **

**I have a question though, I can't decide whether this should be medieval or modern.**

**My girlfriend partially came up with this idea so credit to her. 3**

**The chapters will be longer after this point. **

**Anyway, please review people. **


	3. Slow Burn

_The world is full of different types of mages, elves, orcs, lycans, vampires, and just plain normal people._ _Ie; Restoration mages, orcish ogres, dark and dalsih elves. They all follow a set of laws generally similar to ours._

Jade stormed out of the council room, frustrated with her bosses for putting her in such a situation. they all knew that Jade could take the necromancers out on her own, but she knew full well what they were up to. the council has been trying to bring the families back together for years and she suspected that this was one of those times, which in turn, filled her with rage. She felt the heat taking over her body. Jade took off as fast as she could outside into the frosty air to cool off to no avail.  
Cat came running up behind her.  
"I'm not happy about this either but it's how it is and I'll be damned if you fuck this up for me. So truce? For now?" she asked Jade, extending her hand out. Jade stared at her hand. She wanted to take her hand and squeeze the bones in it together until they shattered for even asking that after all the shit Cat has done or tried to do to her, but she took Cat's hand in hers and gave a brief shake, locking in the short truce. Although, Jade just wanted her to stop with the whole thing all together, she figured that after this job, they won't see much off each other because they will have their own graduation job, so it didn't matter at this point in time.  
"Great, go get your shit together and let's get going." Cat said to Jade before finding Jade's black car and climbing into the passenger side as Jade went back into the college to grab her bag of gear. she looked down at her clothes and decided that just the clothes she slept in weren't necromancer slaying attire. She went to her closet and pulled out her favorite outfit for jobs like this; a black tank top with a black pair of tight jeans with chains and holsters for weapons.  
Knife Point Rocks is the name of a now abandoned bar. Ironically being named after a signature drink that the bar tender made up, it was initially closed down because of the amount of alcohol in each drink. One shot and you were slap ass drunk.

Necromancers generally do their rituals and summons in darker or most secluded areas. For them to be doing whatever they're doing in an abandoned bar, it has to be something big.

Jade stayed silent the whole ride to the building. After three failed attempts at a conversation with no response from Jade, she turned the radio on to the latest pop song station.

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young"

Once the auto tuned voice and same overused beat hit Jade's ears, she reached over to the radio and pressed the CD button to open with the smooth vocals of some guy from Circa Survive. Music always calmed Jade in ways nothing else could and that was the way she needed to stay. Cat sulked down into her seat, defeated again.

"This is the place, huh?" Cat asked taking hold of the unlit building in front of them.  
"it does say Knife Point Rock like right there, right?" Jade replied back, sarcasm laced in her voice as she pointed to the giant letters hooked on to the front of the bricked building. Cat sighed while Jade reached into the back of the car for her gear. Jade grabbed the bag and took out a few knives and placing them in hidden places. She tossed Cat the bag and started walking towards the door of the building without Cat.

"Hold up, Jade!" Cat yelled.

"shh! Shut the hell up! Are you crazy? Do you want to alert the whole planet?" Jade yelled as a whisper.

"I do..." Cat said defiantly.

"just shut up and come on" Jade said grabbing Cat's wrist and pulling her to closer.

"when we get in there, you need to stay completely, got it?" Cat nodded as Jade grabbed the door knob to the back door of the building. Jade pushed the door open slowly as not to alert anyone. They both stepped into the immense darkness of whatever room they were in. Cat shut the door behind her. Jade crouched down and leaned her back against the wall next to her. She slid down the wall and hit the edge of the wall. She peered around the edge and looked out into the next room. She motioned to Cat and told her with her hands to check the room ahead. Cat rolled into the room ahead and looked both ways before standing and searching the area.

"it's empty, Jade. This place is dead." Cat said, a little sadness lining her voice.

"No, you don't feel that?" Jade said, lighting a fire in her hand for light. "Someone is here and they're powerful." they both started searching the area for any sort of clue as to what they were looking for.

"hey... Hey, Jade! Come here." Cat called out to her partner. Jade walked over to look at what Cat had found. Jade walked a little to close to Cat and lightly brushed passed her and burnt her arm.

"Jade, shit! Watch out. Dim that fire." Jade smirked, pleased with herself. Cat patted her arm and went back to showing Jade what she found.

"It's a trap door." Cat exclaimed.

"Yeah, no shit, get in."

"You first. You have a light."

"Scared?" Jade challenged Cat with a glare and a smirk. Cat accepted just as Jade suspected she would, always trying to show Jade up. Cat grabbed the hatch to the trap door and lifted it up, creaking as she did.

"Remember, keep fucking quite." Jade reminded Cat as Cat fell down the hole. Jade waited a few moments for Cat's signal that it's safe for her to come along. She heard a whistle and fell down the hole after Cat.

"Cat? Cat? I can't see shi-" Jade was cut off by someone moving their hand in front of her mouth and holding it shut. Jade's heart immediately began racing. It was pounding against her chest causing her breathing to be erratic. The hand was quickly moved away when Jade heard a whisper behind her.

"Shhhh. Look." Cat pointed to the three figures ahead of them. The three black hooded men were sitting at a table laughing and drinking.

"What do you think is going to happen when we revive this thing? I think I smell promotion." One said.

"Dumbass, you can't smell that." The other said, clearly drunk.

The last man just laughed softly as they carried on their conversation.

Jade fumbled with the dirt on the ground devising a plan on what exactly to do. The only light ahead was a light bulb hanging above the table so being seen wouldn't be a problem.

"I got the one in the front and the back, you get the one on the right." Jade said to Cat who nodded in agreement.

Cat and Jade both moved along the walls to their desired opponent. Jade was the first to make a move. She crouched down and took each step slowly and silently until she was directly behind the first man. She caught eye with Cat and they both made sure the other way ready as this was a time related move. If it didn't work out smoothly, someone could alert the others.

Jade was the first to initiate the process. She slowly eased her hands near the man's jaw line. Once she had a clear range for it, she quickly wrapped her hands around his jaw and neck before snapping it backwards, killing him instantly while reaching down to grab a knife from one of the holsters on her pants and throwing it directly into the eye of the man in front as Cat took a knife out of her boot and sliting the other man's neck.

Jade let out a huge sigh, feeling the relief of that being done, along with Cat.

"Alright, on to the next task." Cat said waving her hand.

They both took their trek towards the end of the hall made of dirt. The top was lined with dimly lit, small light bulbs that seemed to go on forever. Soon after, the lights just seemed to get less and less until there were none, the only light illuminating the way was the light coming from the end of the hall.

"Come on, Jade! The end!" Cat said grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her along with her to make her run faster.

Once they hit the end, they immediately dropped to the floor, their breath being knocked out of them when their stomachs hit the hard ground. Ahead of them, directly in their view was a circle of men and women chanting a ritual around what looked like a dead body.

"Shit, they already started! What do we do?" Cat whispered.

"How the hell should I know? This wasn't part of the plan!" Jade rebutted.

"Oh, shit… shit, shit, shit… Do you see how many of them there.. just no." And with that Cat jumped up and ran back down the hall.

"Cat! What the fuck? Come back!" She whispered as loud as she could without yelling. She got nothing but the sound of Cat's foot steps running away.

"I can't even believe this."

Jade stared at the circle while trying to think of any sort of plan that could work. She only came up with blanks. There were just too many people. But she couldn't let this job go. She couldn't let her parents down.

She had a plan, but the odds of it working out weren't looking into her favor. But what could she do?

She started army crawling her way to the edge of the circle. She was thanking every god she had ever heard of, mythical and all, for the circle having their eyes closed. She took the leader in eye and felt the connection of him to her. She took a deep breath when she heard him start to grunt in pain as the rest of the chanters stopped. She leapt up from behind the first man as she took second of her three knives from her boot and slit the first man's neck and lit a fireball in her hand before launching it at the woman beside her all while keeping the leader in check, which took much more of her energy than she thought it would. apparently, her training needed some work. The woman yelled and screamed in pain while the fire ate away at her body. Jade was ready lighting another fire in her hand when someone came up from behind her and punched her in the back of the head, pushing her to the ground, busting her mouth open. She gasped from the initial pain then rolled backwards away from her opponent and jumped back up before wiping her mouth of the blood that was running down from the gash. She felt the anger taking more and more of a toll on her, making her almost double the amount of pain she was causing on the leader of the circle. She had to keep it under control.

Jade ran at the man that had punched her, she slid down knocking him down and taking the last knife and lodging it into his heart and twisting before taking it back out and turning around to see another woman running at her. The woman leapt into the air, extending her leg as she connected her foot to Jades face, causing her to fly off the man she killed seconds ago and slide across the gravel induced dirt, making her vision blur and her initial view of reality distorted. She stayed on the ground, unable to get up, until she felt her arms being gripped and pulled on. She was being brought into the air and held by the two remaining members of the circle. She was brought to her knees and held up by her arms when she was finally able to gain a grip on reality to see the leader of the two inching towards her.

**AN: ** **If** y**ou guys are returning readers of mine, you know the drill about the chapter names, if not, chapter names are from songs I think relate to the chapter and sometimes not.**

**In which case, **

**Chapter one was by Blue Foundation and two was Bullet for my Valentine and this one is Atreyu.**

**Anyways, I appreciate all the alerts and reviews guys, seriously. So keep it up. :)**


	4. Hold On

The leader gave Jade a slap to the jaw before he turned away and began speaking.  
"It's too bad, really. You only prolonged your death, I hope you are aware of that. The ritual is over. I only need now, a sacrifice. I think you will do nicely, don't you think?" he said with a wink to Jade's direction.  
"What do you guys think? She's perfect for the job, right?" the two members holding her up laughed and nodded. The gray breaded man walked towards, Jade, plucking the knife from the throat of one of the late members and sliding the blood off the slick blade with his fingers. He approached Jade and slowly pulled his hood back with his skinny fingers, revealing a large lined scar across his face, starting from his right eye and stopping right below his jaw line. The man had spots of gray hair around his head. His eyes seemed like an endless abyss of black. He crouched down in front of Jade and put the knife to her throat.

"Shame, you have such evil in you to pass for a demon yourself. What did you do to cause such rage to run through your veins?" he asked running the blade around her throat, without cutting through, taunting her. Jade kept her mouth shut. She had no energy left to fight back. She was aware that this was the end. Aware that she couldn't do what her mom had always wanted from her, the one thing she wanted. Aware that all she had done up to this point was worthless. The man chuckled and put pressure of the blade causing it to puncture through her skin and her own blood to run down her chest and stain the very blade that had another life to it.

"You know what we're doing here?" he asked Jade as he kept a slow and small amount of pressure on her neck. Jade looked away from the man not wanting to give him the satisfaction of what he was doing to her. "No, of course you don't. You're just another naive student of the college. This here-" he said pointing out to the body on the middle of the floor. "is the body of one of the most famous dark mages ever. She was killed not too long ago in her sleep, what a cowardly way to go, huh? If I ever find the son of a bitch..." he paused and smiled. "I'll kill them in the worst way possible." he chuckled at that. "But where were we? Ah yes, she was killed. I didn't think that was rightly fair, plus she was such a great mage, I figured why not bring her back." he finished with a shrug." They sent you to do their dirty work again, right? I know what that was like. I left the college long ago when I realized their bullshit. And now look at me!" he said backing  
away from her, pacing in front of her. "I'm much better than I was in the college. Now, I know what you're thinking, disciple." he finished the sentence with a crude laugh before inching back in front of her face. "I'm fucking crazy, right? Insane? Is that what you think, hmm? Answer me when I'm fucking talk to you!" he said slamming the blade on the ground, his voice echoing throughout the room. "that's okay, it's fine, really." he said jumping back up. "I'm not crazy. I'll tell you what's crazy." he glared down at Jade. "Coming here, thinking you can just fuck my men up and leave like it was nothing."

"That's my bitch to kill!" a high pitched voice called from somewhere unseen. The man turned around from his slow killing to search for the origin of the voice. Just as he turned away to look, Jade felt the pressure holding the right side of her body up go limp, being released. She took that opportunity to quickly throw her hand to the ground to get a grip before twisting her leg out to sweep it under the other man holding her body up, tripping him up. There was a cracking sound that filled the room as he hit the ground. A loud gasp soon followed after. Jade quickly spun around to search for the leader thinking the last member of the group was out of it for awhile. She soon locked on to the leader, falling on the ground with a knife to his heart without anyone around him. It didn't take Jade long to realize just exactly what happened. He sacrificed himself to finish the resurrection.

"Help!" the high pitched voice yelled! Jade spun back around again to see the man she thought was out for the count on top of Cat steadily punching her in the head with no remorse. Jade quickly ran over and pushed the man off of her before taking his head and bashing it into the ground repeatedly until there was a pool of blood pouring out around him.

"Cat! Cat!" She yelled out repeatedly, shaking her, trying to get her to awaken to no avail. She saw movement around the peripheral of her eyes but didn't care to look to see what exactly it was. She didn't exactly even know why she was trying to wake Cat up. She was the reason for so many hard ships at the college. But something in Jade just couldn't leave her there to die.

The movement around her started to become sporadic and after countless attempts at trying to wake her up, she turned to the figure that caught her attention. The bearded man managed to finish the ritual after all. She walked over to the girl on the ground that was moving slowly.

To be frank, the girl was one of the most beautiful beings Jade had ever seen. She felt her heart start to pick up pace and it wasn't from the initial danger of the dark mage rising. The girls eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings. Her eyes were such a deep brown that Jade felt that she could literally lose herself forever in them.

"Where am I?" the girl asked from the ground.

"Who are you?" Jade asked in return, dismissing the girls question.

"My name is Tori. Tori Vega."

**AN: So…. Yeah.  
This next part is for my girlfriend.  
**_Then just as Jade was about to say something back, an eighteen wheeler came out of nowhere and smashed into Jade's face._**  
****She hates Elizabeth ****Gillies**** cause apparently "I like her". So she made me promise to write something to that effect. ****  
I don't know how that works but whatever. Review guys! Makes me write faster. ;)**

**Chapter name is by All That Remains.**


	5. Lie to My Face

Tori stared into Jade's eyes, getting lost in the green orbs. They both stayed that way, watching the other, waiting for the first move. Tori sat up from her laying position to look around at the area.

"What happened? How long was out knocked out for?" Tori asked, confusion laced in her voice.

"Knocked out?" Jade retorted, raising a pierced brow at Tori.

"Yeah, the last I remember, I was fighting off some people... I don't remember why... They got the best of me then..." she moved her hand to her head, in pain. "Then I don't know what happened next. I guess they brought me here." Tori looked back up to Jade, looking for some kind of answer in her eyes, to no avail. "Wait... Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"Um... I..." Jade stuttered out. She didn't want to say the wrong thing. Tori didn't seem to remember anything. She had to stay alert though. Tori could be faking her out. Any second she could freak out or something and take her out. Jade felt as though she couldn't leave the beauty there. Maybe, if she was really evil and she didn't remember, Jade could 'train' her to be good or something.

"My uh... Partner and I were sent by the College of Mages to um..." Jade had to think carefully of how to word it. "to... Save you from...this." Jade motioned to the dead bodies lying around the area.

"College of Mages? But why would they want to save me?" Tori asked, never leaving Jade's gaze.

"They... Want you to join." Jade spat out too quickly, regretting what had just left her mouth. The college just doesn't hand out spots in their place.

"Ah." Tori mumbled as she took in what was just said to her. "We should be on our way then, right?" She smiled to Jade who couldn't help but think she royally fucked up.

Jade pushed herself up off the ground and stumbled back. Her hand instant moved towards her forehead in pain. She could feel the source of pain pulsate through her body causing her to be a bit dizzy and delirious. Tori took Jade's hand and held her up. A surge went through both of their hands and through their arms as they held each other. Jade motioned a thanks to Tori with a smile as Tori let go.

Jade cleared her throat and walked over to Cat, pushing her with her foot slightly.

"Cat?" She called out to her to try and wake her up again with the same results as before. She bent down and grabbed Cats arms, pulling her up. She left go of her arms and quickly placed them on her hips before Cat fell back to the ground. Jade picked her up and placed her softly on her shoulder. She was surprisingly very light to Jade based on her condition. Jade moved her arm around Cats body to hold her down to her shoulder before nodding towards Tori to lead the way. She followed behind Tori, her eyes slowly falling down her body. She had a perfect body. Perfect curves. Everything fell exactly where it should. Jade's eyes final found a resting place. She locked herself on it. It was such a nice shape, perfectly plump and just waiting to be...

"Omph!" Jade heard the voice ahead of her say. She walked right into Tori. "I um... Sorry." Jade mumbled.

"So... The ladder here... Can you handle taking her up there?" Tori asked, trying to break the awkwardness. Jade shrugged in response. Tori walked up the ladder and pushed open the trap door to pull herself through. Jade held on to Cat's limp body as she gripped on to the steps of the ladder and pulled her and Cat up. When she made it to the top step, she pulled Cat off of her shoulder and pushed her up passed the trap door for Tori to grab a hold to her and pull her up so Jade could climb all way up. Jade pulled herself over the ladder and on to the floor before picking Cat back up and making her way out of the front door and to the car with Tori following suit. Tori climbed into the passenger side of the car while Jade laid Cat in the back seat. Jade then took Her place in the driver's seat before turning on the ignition. She sighed and propped her arm up on the door for her to lean her head on while she drove and dealt with the constant pain that was  
roaming from her jaw to the rest of her body.

"You're hurt." Tori mumbled to Jade, sadly.

"It's nothing. Really." Jade said back, obviously lying as she grimaced in pain while talking.

Jade reached over her seat to the radio and flipped it on. Talking was out of the question right now. She had to think of a way to persuade to the college into letting Tori stay. She would have to lie. They would want her slain right there in the court room if they were to find out that she was a supposed evil.  
As Jade pulled into the college, Tori was baffled at the sheer breathe taking sight of the building. It looked quite old to be in such a time but it's what gave it its beauty. The structure was in a shape that resembled a castle that was made of stone. It gave off a rather ominous feeling that shrouded Tori with some kind of feeling she wasn't sure of. She figured it was the dark clouds that surrounded the top of the building.

Jade pulled Cat out of the back seat and held her in her arms to bring her to the colleges doctors which were really just restoration mages. Tori followed quickly behind her, not giving Jade much space as she was basically on Jade's ass, not that Jade really minded much.

It wasn't much of a secret that Jade preferred the ladies, but it just wasn't anyone's business, so Jade didn't walk around with "I'm Gay" tattooed on her forehead.

Jade walked up a flight of stairs and stopped out in front of a hallway that said restoration on the side of the wall.

"Restoration mages... The healers, right?" Tori asked Jade, her voice quivering a bit due to being a little nervous. Jade nodded in response before walking down the hallway then into a small room with an empty bed and a woman that looked to be the same age as everyone else she had seen at the college so far. Jade placed Cat on the bed and then turned to the woman.

"She was hurt on the job." she said.

"So was she!" Tori yelled to the woman. Jade glared to Tori. Jade usually just deals with her wounds herself, not wanting anyone's pity. The mage woman walked over to Jade and pulled her hands up in front of her face. Her hands started to glow a bright blue before the wounds on Jade's face started to heal, slowly. Tori could clearly tell that Jade hated this. The source of pride and resentment from the girl is something Jade couldn't help but finding it to be a little sexy.

When the woman was finished, Jade backed away quickly and turned towards the door before the woman called out to her.  
"My magic won't be able to wake her, but her wounds will be healed."  
Jade shrugged and walked out. Tori apologized for the way Jade was acting even though she wasn't sure if this was normal behavior from the girl. Tori quickly caught up with Jade.

"Come on. We have to go to the council." Jade said motioning to the other girl to keep up with Jade's rather fast pace.  
They made their way in front of two large doors. Jade knocked twice before opening them and proceeding in. Tori was caught baffled again. The room was huge and much like a court room but there was so much nature around them. A pond, birds, small trees, everything you would find in the woods was in this room in front of a wooden judge bench where a loan man sat with two men on either side of him in their own benches.

Jade took place in front of the judge and began to speak.

"We found Tori here, who is also a mage, out on the job. Now I know you don't usually just take random people but I feel as though she was be real asset to our college so if you would allow her to stay, that would be nice. " she said without missing a step or with any emotion.

"Show us some magic, Tori, now was it?" Tori stepped up and nodded. "Show us something unique." the judge said with a smile.

Tori looked as though she was deep thought, eyes to the ground before she took a deep breath and looked back up towards the judges. She held her hand out and moved it slightly, making the judges arm slowly lift up. She then used her other hand to pull an apple from the nearby tree and slamming it into the judge's hand. She lowered her hand as she closed her eyes. The judge's eyes went wide as his hand that held the apple started to inch closer and closer to his mouth. His mouth dropped as the apple was placed in. The judge slowly took a bite and started to chew as Tori's eyes snapped open. The apple dropped from its home and hit the floor with a loud smacking sound.

"The girl is telepathic. We haven't had a student with telepathy here ever." The judge was surely baffled. He smiled as wide as he could before quickly speaking.

"She can stay."

**AN: To Scorpion619 who reviewed about Skyrim, there are definitely plenty of references to Skyrim and there are way more to come. **

**To binx193, it was an Invader Zim reference. :D**

**Anyway guys, review please. It fills me with happiness. **

**Chapter name is by Carnifex.**


	6. Hate Creation

"She can stay in the room with you, Jade." the elder councilman said. Jade didn't have a particular problem with that, but she didn't wasn't jumping at the chance either. "You brought her here, she's your responsibility. Unless that's a problem, hmm?" the elder said, obviously seeing the discomfort in Jade's face.

"Not a problem at all, sir." Jade replied knowing if she said otherwise, the councilmen would surely kick Tori out. And possibly Jade with her. Which was out of the question.  
"Wonderful, now, first thing in the morning, Jade, I expect you to train Tori for her first job that should be coming up soon." Jade nodded along with Tori. "Good, dismissed." he said waving his hand.

Jade motioned for Tori to follow her out to their room.

As they walked through the massive stone building, Tori seemed to be in complete awe the entire time, her mouth dropping with a gasp every turn down a hallway. Jade pointed to each section of the building naming them off to her, before stopping in front of one rather large, empty section.

"This here-" Jade said pointing her thumb back towards the room without looking. "is the cafeteria. You can eat whenever you want, really, but if you eat at the undesignated time, you have to make it yourself and such." She began walking again while Tori was too caught up in the immense size of the room. She defiantly didn't see enough people to even come close to filling that room up. Tori didn't even notice that Jade had left until many moments after. She took off running after her, trying to find her quickly. She took corner after corner trying to catch up but it just seemed she was going in circles. She stopped in place after passing the cafeteria for the third time.

"Next time, you'll pay attention to me, won't you?" Jade said in her ear behind her causing Tori to jump up in fear. She turned around, hand clutching at the place on her chest over her heart, letting Jade know she did a good job scaring Tori.

"Do me a favor..." Tori paused to take a breath. "Never do that again." she narrowed her eyes at Jade.

"Sure, Vega. Just keep up." Jade smirked at Tori. Tori stuck her tongue out at Jade before following behind her to head to their room. Tori made a mental map of the way to her room. They arrived moments later in front of a small hallway with a few doors along the sides.

"This is the master destructionist lobby. At the end there, behind that door, is a hangout area for everyone. I usually just stay to myself but you seem like the social type so..." she said waving her hand towards the door. Jade walked to the second door on the right and wrapped her hand around the door knob and gripped it much harder than what Tori thought was normal for just opening a door. To Tori's not so much amazement, Jade's hand started to glow a bright yellow until she heard a small click coming from the door. Her hand slowly started to dim as she opened the door and let herself in. Tori just about couldn't be surprised anymore with everyone and everything the school had to offer.

"You coming?" Jade asked peeking around the corner of the room, with a pierced eyebrow raised. Tori didn't realize she had just been standing outside the doorway, spaced out. She snapped out of her daze and stepped slowly into her new room, expecting to be surprised by something jumping out at her or something blowing up next to her, but in all actuality, she was surprised by the sheer normality of the room. Granted, it wasn't as normal as what most people would find due to the walls being painted a blood red, posters of old, classic horror movies along with a metal band poster here and there, lined the walls of the room. The only source of light illuminated from the window. Tori walked over to the window and gazed out of it. She was tranced, to say the least. The view was almost an overhead lookout over the town in front of the school. It was funny, really, how outdated the schools structure seemed compared to the town held in Tori's sight and really  
even, the rest of the world.

"Nice view, huh?" Jade called from behind her. Tori hadn't realized how close Jade was to her. She could feel Jade's breath crawl down her skin, making a shiver roll through her body, but she couldn't say she didn't like it.

Tori stepped away, much to Jade's amusement.

"Yeah..." Tori's voice trailed off when she saw Jade's black covered bed with no other in sight. "Don't tell me we have to share a bed." she mumbled.

"We have to share a bed." Jade said calmly. The look that took place on Tori's face was priceless to Jade. Jade really couldn't help messing with the new girl. "I'm joking. A student will probably bring one up soon. Most people have to bunk with another student, but since I was one of the highest mages here, I got my own, as unfair as that seems. Point is, we both get our own bed. We do have to share the bathroom though. Hope that's not a problem." Jade said with a wink. Tori stuck her tongue out in return.

"Do you have any clothes or... Like any kind of personal belongings at all?" Jade asked. Tori shrugged and was about to say something when something tapped on the door so lightly that both the girls weren't exactly sure that it was a person. Jade walked towards the door as it was slowly pushed open. A brown headed boy poked his head inside the doorway of the room.

"I um... Sorry to interrupt, Jade... I have the extra bed the council requested me to bring in." Jade chuckled at the boy's nervousness. Jade wasn't a mean person to the students. She primarily stayed to herself. Tori walked up to the not and helped with moving the bed in.

"Why are you so nervous?" Tori questioned the boy.

"Jade's like the highest mage in the whole school." he whispered back to her.

Jade watched them both move around, trying to get the bed to the best place. And by both, Jade meant that she was really only watching Tori and how much she wanted to grab her hips and hold her against her own body.

They both sat the bed down directly across from Jade's against the wall.

"Thanks." Tori said playing with her hair then moving her hands to her pockets. The boy shut the door behind them with a small slam.

"Flirting with the freshmen, huh?" Jade asked, leaned against the wall.

"Was not." Tori laughed, her face turned a bit red which discouraged Jade in the sense that Jade really didn't mind the thought of Tori tangled in her sheets but she wouldn't ever admit that to her or anyone else her. Jade wasn't big on people knowing things about her life so anything she did, she did discreetly.

"Anyway, get some sleep. We start training early tomorrow." Jade said, leaning off the wall and walking to her dresser to grab clothes to sleep in.

"Damn." Jade said through a loud sigh. "Tore my favorite vest." "You can borrow some of my clothes until someone takes you shopping or something." She shrugged and she started to unzip the vest before she slid it off her shoulders and to the floor revealing a black tank top which she quickly pulled off. Tori raked her eyes down Jade's back. She watched as Jade's toned back moved as she took the shirt off. Her curves brought up ever so much more now that the clothes were shed. Jade opened her drawer and pulled out a long red and white, plaid button up flannel. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door lightly with a small click. Tori exhaled a loud breath. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She didn't understand why she was so nervous but she was. And frankly, she didn't mind.

Tori took the time she had while Jade was in the bathroom to change into some night clothes herself before climbing into her bed and pulling the covers over her. Jade emerged from the bathroom moments later in nothing but the flannel, buttoned only high enough to not have her chest showing. Tori's breath hitched in her chest. She heard Jade's bed squeak with the weight of her body pressed against it. Tori fell asleep soon after, looking out the window out to the city lights that lit up the sky.

Jade woke up first, having an alarm go off next to her. She made sure the alarm was only loud enough for her to hear. She threw the cover off of her body, shivering from the cold air attacking her body. Jade sat up on the bed and stretched, her muscles tightening and bones popping from wear and tear of the job the council ordered her to do. She sighed and picked herself up from the bed before padding over to the side of Tori's bed, positioning herself right in front of Tori's ear.

"Tori!" Jade screamed in her ear. Tori jumped up, almost hitting Jade in the head with hers as she did. Tori jumped completely out of the bed and landed in a fighting stance, ready to take care of whatever intruding person or thing that took the liberty of waking her up.

"Jade?! What the hell is wrong with you? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Tori yelled at Jade.

"Well yeah, but I didn't. So really, you should be thanking me." Jade said jokingly as she walked out of the bathroom with her signature black tank top and jeans. "Now put some clothes on and meet me outside by my car." Jade said leaving the room.

Tori signed as her heart came back down to a normal pace. She dug through Jade's dresser drawers, looking for anything she could wear, finding nothing but black, black, and more black. Tori dug to the very bottom of the drawer and found a plain white t shirt. She slipped it on over her slender body and grabbed some old, torn up jeans and pulled them up her legs before existing the room.

Tori finally found her way outside of the school, getting many looks from the other students as she did.

A new student at the school isn't a usual thing.

"About time, Vega. Get in." Jade said as she lifted herself off from her leaning position on the car. Tori got in the car, her hair flowing as she did, which made Jade's skip a beat.

"So where are we going?" Tori asked as Jade pulled out of the parking lot of the school.

"Somewhere." Jade replied, sounding interested in the conversation. Tori felt a bit awkward in the silence of the car.

"Okay, well, tell me about yourself." Tori said with a smile in Jade's direction. Jade stayed silent as she turned the radio on, dismissing the whole conversation between the two of them.

They arrived much later in front of a field in the middle of what seemed to be no where.

Jade got out of the car without a word with Tori following suit. Jade opened the trunk of her car and pulled out three small bottles filled with a sparkling pink fluid.

"Potions." Jade said with a shrug. She threw the bottles on the ground lightly enough to not shatter them. Jade started to walk further into the field as Tori followed behind.

"Alright, so you ready?" Jade asked. Tori wasn't really ready but she had to play it off anyway, so she just shrugged.

They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Jade's hand heated up as a small fire ball formed in her hand. She threw it at Tori as fast as it formed, just as Tori took sight of it, she deflected it out of the way with her hand, telepathically. Jade still stood, unaffected by the event. Jade lit another fireball twice the size as the other and threw it as it formed. She started to run at Tori as the fireball flew at her. Tori deflected the ball again just as Jade knew she would. Tori didn't take notice of Jade as she moved behind the ball and she lunged at Tori. Jade pushed her down to the ground and pulled her fist up in the air, she felt the heat rise in her hand, but not to create a ball. Her fist came down at such a fast force that Tori almost couldn't stop it, but she caught it in enough time. She held Jade's fist in the air. Jade tried her hardest to push through the field that her hand was caught in, her eyes never leaving Tori's determined ones. Tori punched Jade in the jaw, pushing Jade  
off of her. Tori jumped up and Jade pulled herself of the ground. Jade knew that Tori was using too much telepathy already. She was going to wear herself out. Jade caught Tori in the eye. Tori watched as Jade's eyes flicked to something Tori wasn't sure of, but she was sure of the amount of pain she was feeling through her entire body. She couldn't even move. Jade took one step closer to her at a time, each step causing the pain to become more and more immense. Jade had no emotion in her eyes. She was as close as she could be to Tori and Tori felt as though as was dying. Tori balled her fist up in the grass, pulling out blades of it. She had to show Jade she wouldn't easily be beat. Tori slowly picked herself up, much to Jade's amazement. No one before had been able to move though Jade's power even if she wasn't giving it her all. Tori tried to punch Jade, but Jade maneuvered out of the way, and punched Tori in the stomach causing Tori to fall to her  
knees, doubled over in pain. Jade let go of the pain leash she had on Tori, being out of energy.

"Okay..." Jade said, letting Tori recover which she knew wouldn't take long. Tori was back up in a matter of minutes whereas it would take a normal person an hour or so to recover from a beating like that. "No magic this time. I want to see your basic fighting skills."

Tori took the first punch, anger oozing from her. Her fist connected right to the side of Jade's face. It didn't even seem that Jade felt the pain as she ducked down right after and swept a leg under Tori's causing her to hit the ground. Jade was about to get on top of Tori just as Tori kicked Jade in the stomach forcing her back as Tori jumped back up. She pushed Jade to the ground her held her down with her powers, not allowing her to move. Tori took the chance to take punch after punch at Jade. Jade pushed through the field, it not being strong because of the amount of energy they both had already used. She wrapped her hands around Tori and made the heat rise to the highest its been in awhile. Jade didn't cause flames but she used it to burn the other girl to get her off of her. They both stared at each other, out of breath and tired.

"I think that's enough for today." Jade said through labored breaths.

**AN: So… Dead Space 3 is not even Dead Space anymore! It's way more fast paced which is upsetting. **

**Chapter name is by Whitechapel. **

**Review, please. **


	7. Your Worst Mistake

I would just like to clear some things up here. Tori is not the most powerful mage. She is just well renowned in the evil part of the world, if you know what I mean. And by that, I mean strictly the necromancer part of it. Also, I would like to clear up that Tori is not a necromancer herself, she is a dark mage. Just like a regular mage, but with different kinds of power potential and obviously, evil. Last thing, Tori didn't die long ago. Some people were confused to things pertaining to those things so... If anyone has any questions or anything, feel free to leave a review or PM. Now with that out of the way, let's get on with the story, shall we?

Jade had made it abundantly clear to Tori that she had no interest in holding a conversation with Tori at the moment, much to Tori's disappointment. The remainder of the ride was filled with complete silence. The silence between the two was becoming unbearable for Tori. She just couldn't help the nagging feeling of wanting to get to know the raven locked girl. But every chance she got was shot down. Tori just wasn't the type to stay quiet, whereas Jade preferred it, or rather, she preferred the lack of conversation. She didn't want her past known to anyone except herself. Which always seemed to follow her and haunt at the worst times.

As much as she tried to keep herself busy, or more importantly, her thoughts on something other than what she tried to keep away, it always seemed to find its way back. It could be months since she last had the thought, but it would creep back in everytime.

When the two mages returned to the school, Jade had already drank the pink liquid from one of the bottles and Tori had already regained all of her strength and healed. Jade was the first out of the car, feeling a little resentment towards Tori for being able to actually hold a fight against her. Jade hadn't had a fight like that ever. She's always been the strongest around this area. She had definitely met her match with this one. At the same time, Jade was very impressed with the amount of will, strength, and sheer determination of the new girl. She was starting to grow an admiration for her. Much to her disapproval.

Tori was pumped. She held her own against one of the highest students in the school. She knew Jade was a little upset for that, but Tori couldn't be bothered with it.

"You can go do whatever Vega's do. I'm gonna go do... Something." Jade mumbled shrugging Tori off. Jade began to walk the opposite way of Tori while Tori just stood there feeling abandoned.

Jade waited for Tori to disappear into the building before she lifted herself off the car and started to path towards the building. Halfway through the walk, a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her. She reached into the cloud and grabbed a fistful of clothing around the body of the figure. She pulled him out and pushed him up against a nearby car. She put her arm on the back of his neck and pushed down.

"Jade! Jade!" he yelled through choked out breaths.

"Oh... Right." she said lifting her arm and removing herself off of him. "You know, one day, I might actually kill you." She chuckled.

The man sarcastically laughed back.

"Everytime the council wants you to know something, they ask every one of the teleporters who wants to go. Guess who gets thrown under the bus everytime? Even after I tell them that I almost get brutally murdered each time!" the man brushed the dirt off of clothes and pointed at his shaggy brown haired self. "Anyway, the council wants you to know that Cat is awake." Jade nodded as he teleported back to wherever they came from. When the realization of what he just said hit Jade, she took off running to the building. She burst through the front doors and rushed around the commons area of the building.

Jade walked as fast as she could down a few hallways and found herself in front of the restoration area if the building. She couldn't stop thinking that Cat was going to go straight to the council to tell them about Tori. And it was eating her up inside. Jade continued her path down the hall to find Cat's room. What she found instead was an empty bed. Jade started to freak out, she was thinking the worst. She ran into the room and touched the bed where Cat once lay.

She's already to the council by the now, Jade thought to herself.

"Jade! Jade, calm down. She's okay." the restoration mage from before said as if Jade really cared about that. "She woke up late last night feeling fine. But she doesn't remember the job you went on."

Tori walked around the area, trying to get a feel for it. She walked past the cafeteria and felt her stomach growl. She looked down to her stomach then at the cafeteria. She grabbed the door knob and walked in. The area was deserted. She walked to the back and peered through the doors to see if anyone was present. She walked through and proceeded to the first of the two refrigerators. She opened it and she instantly felt her mouth salivate. Stack upon stacks of food lined the shelves and the door racks. She stood there staring at it before deciding on chips, mozzarella sticks, and a can of soda. She grabbed the chips and tore into the bag, stuffing a few in her mouth, savoring the salty goodness then grabbed the the box, bag, and soda all in one hand before turning around, pushing the refrigerator door shut with her hip, and stopping dead in tracks, halfway through her bite of chips and everything in her hands. A very attractive red head stood before  
her that almost caused Tori to choke on her mouthful of chips.

"This is..." She swallowed the chips before finishing. "embarrassing." she put all of her food out the counter that separated the two.

The red head giggled.

"I've never seen you here before. Who are you?"

"You're Cat, right? Jade and I-"

"Were just leaving." a voice said firmly. Both girls turned to the doorway to see a not very happy Jade, leaning against the door frame. She walked over to Tori and grabbed her hand, trying to pull her put of the room.

"But the food!" Tori said.

"I was still talking to her, Jade." Cat said, coldly, with a smirk.

"Don't care. Grab it, Tori and lets go." Jade said just as calm. Tori did as she was ordered and followed Jade back to their room, leaving a still smirking Cat in the cafeteria.

"Why did you do that, Jade?" Tori continued to ask the whole way to their room. Jade kept quiet the whole time, not saying anything until they got to the room.

"Tori, do me a favor and shut the hell up for a second." Tori looked hurt but could tell Jade wasn't in the mood for it.

"Don't tell Cat about you. Don't tell her where we found you. Don't tell her... Actually, it would be better if you just didn't talk to her at all."

"Why?" Tori wasn't really one to be bossed around without reason.

"Because..." she couldn't tell Tori exactly why. "You could hurt her by jolting her memory that fast." Jade spewed out, off the top of her head.

Tori stayed quiet as if she was examining Jade's words for any sort of truth. Tori just nodded in retaliation.

"Okay, so... the council has a basic package for you. Let's go." Jade said letting her hair down, causing Tori's breathe to hitch as Jade left the room.

They didn't even have to go into the council's room. The package was outside of the door with Tori written in big letters across the front of the box. Jade picked the box up without a problem and began to walk back towards the room.

"I could have gotten that, you know?" Tori said to Jade when they reached their room. Jade shrugged.

"You know, you're gonna have to start talking to me if we're going to be working together." Tori said with her hands on her hips while Jade unlocked the door.

"Hopefully, we won't and I won't be here much longer and you can have this place all to yourself." Jade said without even looking to Tori.

Jade sat the box on Tori's bed before retreating to the bathroom. Seconds later, she heard the shower running. Tori sighed and grabbed Jade's keys from the end table next to her bed and cut through the tape that lined her box. She opened the folds and pulled out the insides.

Jeans, t shirts, jackets, clothes and more clothes. She pulled them all out, one by one. Each piece that she grabbed, she loved.

Jade emerged from the bathroom hair wrapped in a towel and a robe.

"I told them what you like." she mumbled.

"How do you know?" Tori asked, confused.

"You're easy to figure out." Jade said, making Tori chuckle.

Tori walked over to the small kitchen area of their room which consisted of a small counter with a mini fridge with a microwave on top and a good out table if they didn't feel like eating on the other side of the room. She opened the box and grabbed a paper plate from under the counter and emptied the box on to the plate before placing it in the microwave and heating it up.

She grabbed the plate and dipped one into the tiny plastic cup of marinara sauce then placed the stick of cheese in her mouth. She let out a moan that sent shivers up Jade's spine.

Tori walked over to her bed and sat down with a smile plastered on her face. Jade couldn't help but take notice of this.

"Let me try one of those." Jade said walking over and trying to take one off the plate. Tori snatched away.

"No way!" she held the plate up to her chest and moved away from Jade.

"Come on! Just one!" Jade said grabbing Tori's hands and moving them towards her. Jade stole one quickly off the plate and shoved it in her mouth. Tori positioned her lips into 'puppy dog lips' at the loss of one of her cheese sticks.

-

Two weeks had passed for the girls since the cheese incident and in that time, they had been spending some time together. Not much, mind you, but enough for the other students to take notice. Jade had been known to be... Less sociable than others and for a new student to take her fancy was rather uncommon. Jade still spent most of her time away from everyone, including Tori. They spent the most amount time they had together out of the two weeks, today. They had been away from the school, driving around, going out to eat, until they decided to spend the rest of the day back in their room.

"Jade." Tori called out from on her bed to the other student. Jade looked up from her bed to the other. Once their eyes met, Tori began to speak again. "Out of the whole time we've spent the past few days, you haven't said one thing about yourself. Just tell me one thing. come on." Tori pleaded. Jade quickly looked away, avoiding the conversation once again.

"Well, since you won't tell me about yourself, I'll tell you about me." Tori said smiling, hoping that her new found plan would work. Jade made a sound of discomfort.

"I know everything about you, Vega. You're an open book. Just look at you." Jade said waving her hand towards Tori as if she meant nothing.

"I love to sing." Tori dead panned. "Didn't know that, did you?" just as Jade was about to retort, Tori cut her off. "You know, you aren't so much of a 'mystery' yourself." Tori made air quotations when she said the word mystery. "You make yourself come off as a badass, but really, I know you're soft on the inside. Something happened to you. Something big. Something that makes you block everyone out. You don't have to put on a front for everyone. At least, not me. I know if you talked about it, you would feel better so why don't you?" Tori said, inhaling from the amount of words that just spewed out of her mouth without her permission. Her eyes went wide with the realization of what she said to someone who could kill her with a look. Jade looked deep in thought, lost even. Hurt, maybe sadness lined her eyes.

"You know, Tori, its not easy dealing with these things. I live with such a massive amount of quilt that..." Jade seemed to trail off. "It doesn't even matter." She chuckled. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I just... Forget it." Jade sighed, lifting herself from her bed and leaving the room, closing the door rather quietly for the situation they were in.

**AN: I've been meaning to get this out to you guys sooner and I'm sorry for the filler chapter but there's just been some shit going on so forgive me. I promise to try not to take as long and come out with a better chapter for reviews. :) just kidding, it'll come either way but reviews are much appreciated. Thanks, guys.**

**Also, when I go to edit this, I realize there are a lot of fragments… It's just the way I write, I hope it doesn't bother you guys. **

**Chapter name is by Fit For Rivals. **


	8. A New Game

**In this chapter, I skip around point of views a bit for effect, not saying it will work or whatever but it seems right... Anyway, there won't be an indication for it besides their names. I'm sorry if it causes any sort of confusion or anything. (Seems like I have to say that a lot...)**

Tori was left in the room alone, feeling horrible for letting her words go so far. She jumped up and was about to run after Jade but was quickly stopped by a cloud of smoke that caught her off guard. A man appeared from the smoke with his hands over his face and crouched down, looking very scared. He surveyed the room quickly before the fearful look on his face was replaced with a smile.

"Ah, Jade isn't here. What a lucky day." his smile only got bigger as he said the words.

"Uh. Who are you?" Tori asked, confused as she took in the tan, shaggy haired boy in front of her.

"Beckett Oliver, teleporter." he said as he reached his hand out to shake Tori's, which she reluctantly took. "The council needs your presence at your earliest convenience." and with that, the boy disappeared. Tori stood stunned with the abruptness of the boy. She didn't know whether she should go look for Jade or go straight to the council. She walked out the room, pulling the door shut and leaving the hallway and moving towards the council room. She couldn't figure out what the council could want with her. She hasn't done anything. She hardly knew anyone here. She was just getting used to the school and felt that bad things were to come with this visit.

Jade had left the building entirely. She had found her safe place years ago when she first arrived to the school. She couldn't handle the new surrounding so she found a place out in the woods behind the school that was perfect for her solitude. Jade grabbed a hold to each side of the tree before putting her foot on the bottom and pushing off the ground with the other, repeating each step over and over until she found the branch that she almost called a home for her. She pulled the bag that she wrapped around her shoulder off her body and grabbed the black notebook from the bag. She opened the book and flipped through the pages, trying as hard as she could to not read her writings. She reached a blank page and pulled the pen from her pocket before dating the page then stared, trying to figure out exactly how to word this entry. Soon, her pen was gliding across the paper.

Tori stopped at the large double doors in front of her. She didn't know if she should just barge in or if there were a door bell or if she should knock first or even if there were a secret knock! She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She sighed and looked around to see if anyone were around before lifting her fist. She was about to tap her knuckles against the door when it opened slightly.

"Tori?" a middle aged man called from beyond the door. Tori nodded nervously. "Come, come." he smiled big and motioned her to follow with his hand. She followed suit closely, feeling less than comfortable with her surroundings. He positioned her on the pedestal in the middle of the room. The pedestal looked as though it was held up by the many vines that seemed to be swallowing it. The large bench in front of her was empty. The middle aged man from before had long left her standing in the middle of the room, alone.

The large elder man from the first day she came to the school arrived moments later and took his seat at the bench.

"Ah, Tori. The telepathic student." He smiled and Tori smiled back, still nervous. "Well, I'm sure you're curious as to why you are here, aren't you?" Tori just looked at the man, words stuck in her throat. He chuckled. "As every student here as to do, we have a job ready for you."

"I'm sorry, sir, job?" Tori questioned.

"Yes, usually consists of delivery, searching, errand sort of jobs for lower students and bigger jobs for students such as yourself." Tori nodded, signaling she understood. "We have an orc who seems to be getting ready to cause some trouble in the town. Think you can handle it?" he raised his eyebrow as if to challenge Tori. She nodded once again, in determination. "Excellent. Now, we don't condone killing unless we so give you accordance. But if it comes down to it, do what you need to. Alright, so if we're all clear here, you have a package waiting for you with your equipment outside this room. Get at it." Tori ran quickly out of the room, not wanting to disappoint the councilmen. She ripped the box open and looked at the assortment of weapons. She grabbed two small throwing knives and hung them from her belt loop. She didn't want a huge arsenal of weapons on her when she walked into town. After, Tori ran out of the building and out towards the  
town.

In mid sentence, Jade felt her heart start to rapidly speed up for no reason. She couldn't help the overbearing feeling of something being wrong. But what really disturbed her was that the feeling revolved around Tori. It disturbed even more that she cared enough to find out what it was.

She slammed her notebook shut before jumping down from the tree and jogging towards the building.

It wasn't until she got near her room that she saw that she still had her notebook in hand. She sighed and threw the book inside the end table drawer near her bed. She searched the whole room for Tori but ended with no luck.

Tori was walking out through the town, not being able to find anyone causing any trouble. She huffed in frustration. She had already lost all of her adrenaline having been walking in circles for what seemed like forever.

As she walked in the circle for the third time, she heard a woman screaming not far off. She took off running in the general direction of the sound. What she found, she wasn't expecting. It wasn't an orc at all like the council had said. This being had gray hair all over his body, like fur. Blood seemed to tip each piece of fur from the woman it had just ripped apart. The being turned around at the sound of Tori's shoes hitting the concrete of the area. The furred beast had the facial structure of a dog. It's teeth gleamed out off its mouth. Its eyes were ringed with an orange iris. Its mouth opened as it snarled at her, drool lining each area of it as it let put a fierce growl. Tori didn't know what to do, she just stood as if frozen in fear of the beast while it took pose to run at her.

it's clawed feet scratched lines into the ground as it took off to attack Tori. Just as it was about to maul Tori into pieces, Jade tackled Tori to the ground, out of the way of the beast. They both rolled across the ground, Jade landing on top of Tori. Their eyes locked. Jade felt her heart about to burst from her chest. Tori couldn't think straight. Jade started to lean in without her even realizing it. Their eyes were slowly closing when the beast let out a growl that rang through the town.

Jade jumped off of Tori, stealing one of her knives along with her. She threw the blade at the beast, connecting the blade with the beast's knee. It gripped the blade and pulled it out before throwing it to the side. The beast looked to Jade while Tori got up to her feet. Jade locked eyes with it and tried to force her power on the beast to no avail. Jade was shocked by the outcome. She had never faced a foe such as this and without her power, she wasn't sure of what to do. The beast took full charge at Jade and managed to tackle her to the ground, skin being scraped as she slid. It reared it's clawed paw back and was about to tear into Jade until it just stopped. It looked as though it was trying with all its might to come down on Jade but couldn't. Jade looked to the side and saw Tori's hand in mid air as if holding the beast's hand from a far, her power showing through.

Jade took the opportunity to light her hands up and catch the beast's fur up. It jumped off of her as quick as it got on top of her. It started to roll around, trying to put the fire out. Soon the beast was out of energy and let the fire engulf it. The two girls both walked over to where it lay on the ground and stared at it. They looked to each other and began to walk away towards the school, with no words between them.

**AN: if the point of view changes were confusing at all, let me know and I'll be sure to fix it here and if I decide to do this in any later chapters.**

Thank you everyone for the alerts and such, you guys are awesome. Review, please. :)

Chapter name is by Mudvayne

.


	9. Dismantle Me

"How did you know?" Tori asked.

"Know what?" Jade replied, heart about to burst out of her chest for the words that could come from the other girls mouth.

"That I was in trouble." Tori said calmly. Jade let out a sigh of relief then was overwrought with anger for the council. she mumbled. Ever since her fight with the necromancer, she couldn't help but feel that he was right by what he said about the council making the students do their dirty work. But this just crossed the line. Sending a beginning student out to kill something like that is just bullshit and they know it. The only thing keeping her rage from taking over was the fact that a being like that coming after Tori means that someone knows of her resurrection which meant that she was in danger. And the other fact that she couldn't clear her head of what almost happened during the fight.

"I just felt it." She was sure she was going to say something about their almost kiss. Not that she really wanted to talk about it. She'd rather must forget about the whole thing but knowing the girl next to her, it'll come up at some point.

"I suppose we should go to the big guys, huh?" Tori offered causing Jade to chuckle.

"Yeah, the big guys." she mumbled, sarcastically.

Jade didn't bother to knock or ring a bell or do anything special with the large doors in front of them which cause much surprise and anger from Tori. She spent a good ten minutes standing in front of the door looking like a fool thinking of what exactly she wad supposed to do with it.

Tori followed after Jade when she finished being angry. Jade walked right up to the pedestal and looked to the elder man.

"Is there a problem, Ms. West? You know as well as anyone else unexpected visits are not permitted unless in case of an emergency.

"You sent Tori on a suicide mission, I'd say that's a problem." she folded her arms across her chest.

"Excuse me? She is perfectly capable of handling an orc. Where is this attitude coming from?" the elder man seemed rather shocked as if this behavior wasn't something he was used to with the girl.

"There wasn't an orc! It was a fucking hellwolf! How could she fend herself off from something like that? If you aren't sure of what the hell you're sending your precious students out on, make sure they are well reinforced and not a beginner. She could have been killed!" she threw her hands up in air and stormed out of the room. Tori stood in the spot beside where Jade once stood, mouth agape from the outburst of the other girl. She nervously looked up to the elder councilman who looked just as stunned as Tori.

"Are you injured?" he asked, clearing his throat and dismissing the silence. Tori shook her head. "Ah, well. I suppose she is right. We do need to be more careful. You're dismissed, Tori." he said getting up, looking as if he were in deep thought.

Jade was practically running to her room. She hadn't meant to tell the elder about the hellwolf.

Hellwolves started out as as a family of mages that fell onto a spell that could grant them a boost of power through a transformation on will. Only downside is that you become a servant of the darkness. Which seemed to be a plus for them in the long run. However, they didn't know that it would curse their whole family and anyone brought into it. A bloodline curse. They can be summoned at any point in time and they must fulfill the request or be killed. The hellwolves are set on one person, given by the summoner, and will tear apart anyone who gets in its way, as in the innocent woman in town. Their reward, riches, more power, anything in the summoners power to obtain.

The elders don't know much about the hellwolves being that they aren't used much but hellwolves have been a big part of Jade's childhood. But if they were to find out about the motives of the beings, Tori could be in more danger but now that they know that it was a hellwolf that was after her and threatening the town's people, they were going to get to the bottom of it.

Tori walked out of the room and sought after Jade. She walked down the hallway go their room and walked in, assuming Jade would be there.

"Did you leave the door open?" Jade asked when Tori walked in, looking rather worried.

"No." Tori said defending herself. But when she got to thinking about it, maybe she did. There were a lot of things going on at once and maybe she ran out of the room without shutting the door. "at least... I don't think I did." Tori finished, confusion lining her face.

"Don't ever do that again, got me?" Jade said through gritted teeth. She didn't have anything in there to hide from anyone, but she also appreciated her privacy.

Tori just nodded in response. She was almost certain she shut the door behind her. She plopped down on the bed to relax for awhile, soon drifting off to sleep from the long, exhausting day with the thoughts of what almost happened between herself and Jade.

Jade couldn't sleep. She feared for Tori. What could she do to protect her? In the coming days, she would be graduating. She couldn't just hang around at the school. The council could still call on her if they needed help but she wasn't required to. And she would still be being paid. But Tori would be left alone.

She slowly fell asleep sitting up against the headboard of her bed.

Jade woke up the next morning, alone. She immediately started to panic but didn't feel any dire danger like she felt yesterday which calmed her considerably. She jumped up from the bed and grabbed a different outfit for the day consisting of a black pair of skinny jeans, a gray t shirt with some band on it, and boots. She left the room in search of Tori for the third time since she has came in touch with the girl.

-

Tori groggily woke up early like she always did. She sat up with her eyes closed and didn't bother to fix her bed head or clothes before leaving the room towards the college's cafeteria. She walked down the hallway, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she walked right into somebody.

"Hey, watch where... Tori." Tori pried her eyes open and saw a bright smile amid a full head of velvet red hair.

"Oh uh..." Jade's warnings slammed into Tori's head. "I was just um... I got this thing I gotta do." Tori spat put nervously.

"Oh, really? Me too! Wanna go together?" Tori's eyes went wide. The girl didn't even know what Tori had to do before she became excited. Hell, maybe she had to go slaughter a barn of baby pigs, then what?

"I uh... Guess." Tori said before realizing what she just said. Her eyes went wide.

"Yay!" Cat grabbed a hold onto Tori's wrist and walked away with Tori.

Tori reached the cafeteria with Cat and started to go to town on the pre made breakfast of grits, eggs, bacon, and biscuits at a nearby table.

"So... You never answered me from before. I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" Cat asked, taking a bite of her food. Tori thought of a quick excuse.

"Uh yeah. I just started not too long ago. I wanted to hone my powers." she said, saying off of the top of her head.

"That's cool. I've been here forever. Like since I was born. My whole family went here and here I am. So what's going on with you and Jade?" Cat asked, looking up to Tori's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tori said, confusion lining her voice.

"Aren't you two like together or something?" Cat said glaring down at Tori with a small smile on her face.

Tori choked on her food.

"What? Why would you say that?" she barely got out through coughs.

"Well, for as long as I've known Jade, I've never seen her spend as much time with anyone else like I've seen her spend time with you. She actually smiles, even if it's just a little. I don't know, just little things give it away." Cat said with a shrug.

Tori seemed deep in thought. She didn't think the behavior was something to notice.

"Ah. I can assure you that we are no such thing." Tori finally said.

"Oh, then that's rather sad. She likes you. Quite a bit though, if I say so myself." Cat smirked.

"How would you know something like that?" Tori questioned.

"Just a hunch." Cat replied, slyly.

Tori figured as much with the almost kiss that went down, but she wasn't sure how to feel about it and she tried not to put much thought into it for the sake of her brain. She had never felt anything like love or even liking of someone. She wasn't exactly sure what it was even supposed to feel like. She remained quiet leaving Cat with the smirk still on her face.

"What's going on here?" A voice called from behind the table.

Tori's eyes went wide. She was caught doing exactly what she was asked not to.

"Tori here wanted some breakfast and I figured I would join. Problem, Jade?" Cat narrowed her eyes at Jade.

"No, not at all." Jade replied through gritted teeth, feeling a little jealous that she went with Cat rather than her, even if it wasn't intentional. They both had an intense stare down before Jade broke the silence.

"Tori, we have something to do. Come on." Tori practically ran from the table, trying to escape the awkwardness.

Once out of the cafeteria, Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and pulled her to the side.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought I said don't talk to her." Jade's eyes were full of desperateness for answers.

"I don't see what the problem is with her. She seems just fine. Why does your problem with her have to be my problem?" Tori said, anger finding its way to Tori which Jade found to be rather enticing because Tori never got mad or upset. Tori was feisty when angered which Jade liked.

"Look, I want to show you something, okay?" Jade's eyes softened. She just wanted the situation to go away, she didn't want Cat near Tori or the other way around because she was sure it could only lead to trouble. She also knew that if she kept up the suspicious behavior about Cat, Tori would start to question her motives more than she already had. So she decided quickly that she would take Tori to her secret area to take her mind off the whole situation.

Tori complied, not much to Jade's surprise. Jade lead the way out of the building with Tori following. Cat watched the whole event from the cafeteria windows with a sly smirk permanently attached to her face as she tapped on the small black notebook in her bag.

**AN: I feel as if I need to clarify here that the last thing Tori remembers, is that she was in a fight and that when she was resurrected, she thinks she was just knocked out in the last fight she was in and that Jade saved her. She doesn't remember why she was fighting or that she is dark mage. She thinks she's just a regular mage.**

Just to refresh or something, ya know.

So rant time, I hate when girls act stupid. And then try to act cute about it. ITS NOT. JUST STOP. 

**Review, guys. It keeps me happy!**

Anyway, chapter name is by The Distillers.


	10. The Nexus

"Jade, where are you taking me? Jade. Jade, answer me!" Tori screamed at Jade. Jade kept the location to herself, dragging Tori along outside of the building, through the parking lot, and out through the woods.

Tori couldn't help thinking that the sight of the woods was going to be the last she would see but she let Jade pull her on anyway.

"Here, this is it." Jade said, dropping Tori's hand. Tori felt a little dissapointed to say the least. She was kind of hoping for something bigger but all she saw in front of her were trees.

"Just trees?" Tori asked, her feelings showing through her voice.

"No, Tori. Not just trees. One tree. Go on, climb." Jade said, pointing to the tree directly ahead of them. Tori sighed and walked forward and grabbed a hold to each side of the tree. She put one foot on the tree and stepped up and repeated the process for three more steps before losing her grip and sliding back down, gripping the tree with her hands so tight that the bark cut through her skin. Jade was quick to catch her from falling all the way down. She grabbed Tori's sides and pulled her away from the tree and down to the ground. She pulled Tori close to her and held her, as if protecting her. Tori stopped breathing and Jade couldn't tear her eyes from Tori's. Tori broke the gaze and looked to her hands, watching the cuts heal. Jade could feel her face burning red.

"So um... Clearly, climbing isn't my strong suit." Tori said looking down the ground in embarrassment. Jade chuckled before leaning down on her knees, motioning for Tori to climb on her shoulders. Tori wasn't sure at first but when she looked in Jade's eyes, she could tell that she meant it. She wrapped her legs around the back of Jade's neck before Jade stepped up, holding on to Tori's knees, keeping her from falling back. Tori took note of the sheer strength of Jade.

"You're gonna have to hold on." Jade warned, not giving Tori enough time to take in what was just told to her before Jade was climbing up the tree, causing Tori to scream and yell.

Tori practically jumped off of Jade's shoulders and onto the branch Jade stopped at. Tori's mouth dropped as she gasped at the view from the tree branch. You could see the school, part of the town, and if you turned around, you had a perfect view of the rest of the woods. Tori turned to look at the now leaned up against the back of the tree, Jade smirking back at her.

"This is beautiful, Jade. How did you find it?"

"One day, around the time I first got here, I hated it. I couldn't stand being around all these people that I didn't know and didn't care to know. I just wanted to be alone. And there was no where to go at the school. So one night, I just left the school and just started walking, with no particular direction and just found a tree and climbed it. Now I come out here any time I want to be alone or something. But I'd appreciate it if you kind of kept it to yourself. No one else knows about it and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Deal. But can I ask you something?" Tori looked to the ground really quickly before looking back up to Jade's eyes. Jade stayed silent to let her continue. "Why are you even here? I mean, its clear that you don't like it now and you didn't like it then, so why stay?"

Jade looked as though she was in a deep battle with herself. But she stayed quiet, making sure not to lock eyes with Tori or even in her general direction.

"We should get going now." Jade finally spoke.

The girls were almost to the school when the infamous cloud of smoke crowded the air around them. They both stood and waited for the teleporter to emerge from the gray cloud. The shaggy haired boy looked quite different. His hair messier than usual, eyes red rimmed and puffy, no emotion on his face, only his eyes which showed immense sadness. He only pointed to Jade and motioned for her to follow and only her.

"Tori, the council has a new job for you." he muttered. Tori took the order kindly and began to walk back to the school. But Jade was worried. Something wasn't right to her. She started to follow Tori's suit but was pulled back by Beck's grip on her shirt. He dragged her the opposite way Tori. When Tori was out of sight, Beck loosened his tight hold on Jade which she quickly tore completely away from before staring him down with anger dripping from her manner.

"Beckett, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I will not hesitate to kill you right where we stand." She whispered, showing the full amount of fury she was feeling. She hated not being in the loop about things, especially when it involved her or others she cared for. He only stood, silently, avoiding eye contact. Jade lit her hands up to push him further.

"It's Cat, Jade." He said not wanting to count her bluff. Jade's fire died. Her heart began to pound. She couldn't breathe. She looked around frantically looking for the fastest way to the school. She began to get light headed from the panic, which didn't stop her from running as fast as she could to the school.

She burst through the front doors of the school and looked every way she could around the school, not finding anyone. She started her run to the council's room. She pushed the doors open with all her strength, causing the doors to fly open and hit the walls. The first thing she noticed as she walked in was Tori being held against her will by one of the other council members. Once she got confirmation of her safety she took notice of the rest of the room. Cat stood at the far right, Jade's book in her hand, and a smirk evident on her face. Jade grit her teeth and felt her blood boil.

"Jade, I must say, this was very noble of you. Noble but stupid." Jade cut her eyes to the elder councilman. "I thought you of all people would be the last to try something like this. Honestly, bringing someone of her kind here? Well, it damn well cost you of your graduation and her-" he paused as he stared at Tori. "Cost her, her life."

Jade's eyes shimmered a dark violet. The ground gave a quick shift and the blew forcefully around them before dying down. The council members looked stunned in fear.

"Let her go." the council member practically shoved Tori towards Jade's direction causing Tori to trip. Jade caught Tori before she fell and nudged her behind herself in protection.

Jade turned to Cat and locked eyes with the red haired girl. Her eyes narrowed as Cat began to double over in pain. Cat had never felt the amount of pain she was feeling at that very moment. It felt as if someone was tearing her heart out. Soon Cat was gasping for air and tears were falling from Jade's eyes but she had no emotion clear on her face. Cat was going completely white before Jade let go of her grip.

"Jade, no. Let's just go." Tori reasoned with Jade. Jade's eyes flicked back to her normal green color. Her whole body ached. She had the feeling that she was going throw up and she felt exhausted.

Tori pulled Jade away and ran out of the building. Not looking back to the council, Cat, the student body, or the school. Leaving everything she had worked for behind.

**AN: Chapter name is by Amaranthe.**

**So…. I've been losing some reviewers. ): Review guys! Pleaseeee. It makes me write longer chapter than that.^**


	11. Melancholy Hill

"Where are we going, Jade?" Tori asked, after walking miles and miles away from the school and town.

"Somewhere safe." Jade said, shakily, still worn out from her burst of power from earlier. She wasn't even sure how it happened. She had suppressed that power, that anger for years. She never wanted to use it but the power isn't voluntary, it just takes over. She couldn't control herself in that state.

There was only one place Jade could go for help. It was literally in the middle of nowhere to keep attention off of him. But you could smell him from a mile away. After being shunned and bullied from the other students at the school, he escaped and is still on the run from the school. He took up potion making and dabbled in the mind altering substances. He made great money selling those things.

"Robbie!" Jade yelled, banging on the steel door ahead of them. The house was small, not too small but cozy and made of reinforced bricks. The boy was beyond paranoid due to his job choice and usage of such items.

"I'm not home! Come back later, Clever!" The voice from inside yelled, it almost sounded like he was going to cry.

"It's Jade, Robbie, come on and open up. I know you're home." Jade said backing away from the door. Soon after, there was a loud thud at door as if he ran into it.

"What's the password?" he whispered.

"If you don't open the door right now, I'm going to rip your balls off and shove them down your throat." Jade said though gritted teeth, getting irritated which Tori found to be pretty funny.

A slide on the steel door moved and an wide brown eye took it's place.

"Oh, howdy, Jade? Do what do I owe this honor of hostility?" His eye softened when he saw her.

She flipped him off as he unlocked the many locks that lined his door. It slowly slid open, but just barely. It was enough room for the girls to suck in and squeeze through so he could quickly slam it shut and lock the locks again, assuring him some safety.

The curly headed boy had let his hair grow and grow until it was well past his shoulders in ringlets. His glasses were always a little crooked. He had long goatee and some 5'o clock shadow.

"Who is the pretty girl?" Robbie said wiggling his eyebrows at Tori. Tori could practically see the fire forming in Jade's eyes.

"Not yours!" She yelled, slamming her mouth shut just as quickly as she opened it to yell at him. Tori smiled at the brightness of red forming on Jade's face.

"We're on the run, Robbie." Jade deadpanned, trying to get away from the situation that just occurred.

Tori could swear she had never seen someone's eyes go as big as his did at that moment.

"No, no, no, no." He said quickly. That just won't due. You must leave now. They'll come her first, yepderdo. Leave now." he started to mumble things under his breath.

"Robbie! Get a hold yourself! We're okay! You know how to do one of those hidden trace spells, do it!" Jade yelled, grabbing a hold of his shoulders and shaking sense into him.

"Ah, yes. Hidden spell. Thanks, Jade." he said, petting Jade's head and picking up a staff.

Jade glared at the boy's actions which Tori chuckled at and found to be quite cute.

Robbie walked to the front of the room and raised his hand with the staff.

"Divine lords, hear me, render this house invisible!" he chanted as nothing happened. He turned back to the girls with a huge smile on his face. "Done." he said as he walked back to his seat, where he sat with that same smile on his face as the girls looked at each other in confusion at the lack of... Anything.

"Nothing happened, Robbie." Jade said.

"Don't question me!" he yelled, getting up from his chair, mumbling something to his staff as he left to his bedroom. He came back moments later, with a set of blankets and pillows.

"Jade you know where your bedroom is. Help yourself to whatever in the kitchen. I'm going to tuck my staff into bed. Toodaloo." He said waving his hand as he disappeared.

Tori looked as if that was the craziest man she had ever seen. Jade looked as though she were used to it.

"I stayed here for awhile when I was unsure about the school." Jade said shrugging her shoulders, answering Tori's unasked question. "Let me show you around."

Jade gave a full tour of the house, giving Tori full access to her closet that she had left here when she stayed, and making them some sandwiches for dinner.

"Sorry it's not much, Robbie doesn't keep much in terms of food here... Or furniture."

"No, this is really nice, Jade. Thank you." Tori said, blushing. The fire lit living room really set the mood for Tori as they both sat on the rug in front of the fire. Jade couldn't take her eyes off of the tan beauty and Tori couldn't tear her gaze away from the pale girl. Neither was sure who leaned in first, but it didn't matter to them when their lips collided. They both felt sparks fly throughout their body. The moment didn't last as the front door of the brick house flew open from a small explosion. The girls jumped apart from each other. Jade stood in front of Tori to keep any danger away. A cloud of smoke lined the doorway. Jade couldn't help for Beck or some other teleporter to emerge from the cloud.

"I said I don't want any chickens! Wait." Robbie said stopping in his tracks. "Three hot girls in my house at one time." he said stripping out of his outer clothes, staff in hand, and now just boxers. When the boy really took a look at the woman, Robbie let out a high pitched scream that sounded relatively like a girl about to be killed. "Oh, hell no!" he said running around the room hand over his eyes as if hiding it from his vision would make it go away. A brunette woman who appeared to look seemingly like Tori but older stood in the living room of the boy's home. Her attire seemed rather causal for the situation, being as she wore jeans and a t shirt. She had a sinister smile on her face.

"What's up, baby sister? Miss me?" the woman said, smile never leaving her face.

"Baby sister?" Tori said slowly as if really thinking about what the woman was saying. Suddenly, she dropped to the floor, griping her head and groaning. Jade came down to check on her.

"Tori? Tori?! Are you okay?" Jade asked frantically. Tori pushed her down and stood up, anger in her eyes as she stood over Jade.

"Ohhh. I see. Lover girl here didn't tell you about how she found you or anything." the woman laughed. "Well, long story short, dad has sent me to finish the job. You were supposed to stay dead. But that idiot necromancer just had to fuck everything up. He thought you were me!" She let out a hearty and sarcastic laugh at that. "Can you believe that? You? Like me? Ha! You couldn't kill a fly! You're just too good. Even after being raised by dad and I. You just couldn't kill. Hell, you couldn't do anything remotely bad even if you wanted to. So dad had a group of rouges kill you, painlessly of course, dad just couldn't bare to bring any pain amount his daughter. We couldn't have you jeopardizing us at any point. So they slipped a poison potion in your drink. Then the idiot necomancer came along, which by the way, thanks for killing him, lover girl. Saves me the trouble." she smiled. Jade's eyes narrowed. "Anyway, down to business, you must die. Dad's  
orders." Trina took off charging at Tori. Jade jumped up from her place on the floor and stood in front of Tori to take the blow. Trina shoved her shoulder into Jade's gut and tackled her to the ground. Trina brought her fist down but Jade caught it in mid stride, squeezing it as hard as she could, trying to crush it. Tori slung Trina off of Jade to the ground and brought her foot across Trina's face. Blood spewed from her mouth across the floor. Trina turned back to Tori and lifted her hand from the ground and gripped a telekinetic force around Tori's throat and lifted her from the ground. Tori's gasps and groans for air were becoming frantic as Trina's grip around her throat became stronger and stronger. Tori stopped struggling seconds later against the force. Jade had gotten the upper hand by Trina's doings. Her focus was purely on Tori as Jade came up from behind Trina and shoved a knife deep within her stomach as not to kill her just yet. They  
needed answers. Tori fell from the grip to the floor, where she gasped frantically for air and felt around her neck.

"Where is her father!?" Jade yelled at the girl.

"Like I would tell you." Trina mumbled, not much strength or energy left within her.

Jade shoved the knife deeper causing a guttural scream to come from the girl below her.

"Outside of Greeley! Tori knows!" she yelled.

Jade let off of the force she had on the knife. She motioned to Trina to let Tori do whatever she wanted. Tori stood up and walked over to Trina and pulled the blade out of the girl's stomach.

"Tell dad, I'm coming for him." she whispered as she slammed the blade through the floor next to her head. Trina was barely able to pull herself up and limp out of the house.

It took everything in Jade to let the older sister go. If it were up to her, she would have destroyed her but it wasn't her battle. It was something Tori had to do alone.

**AN: it's come to my attention that some people think that Tori and Jade's relationship isn't progressing fast enough. This story as of the time in writing this, hasn't even hit 20,000 words. I don't want it to seem anymore unrealistic than it already does. But I'd like to know what the rest of you guys think. Not fast enough? Too fast? Just right? Shut up? Got it.  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter, got a couple new people, hi guys. :D but yeah, I appreciate all of you immensely.  
**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Pleaseeeee.**

**Chapter name is by the Gorillaz.**


	12. Like Eating Glass

Jade watched as Trina limped out of the house, hands covering her stab wound, doing her best to keep the blood from spewing from her body. She slowly found herself looking away from the older sister to the younger. The look in Tori's eyes was of pure rage, the look a killer would have acting out on hatred. Jade was impressed, she didn't think the girl was capable of such feelings. Tori lunged and Jade, tackling her to the floor. She stared into Jade's eyes as if looking for answers to some question. After it seemed like she couldn't find any of the answers she was looking for, she reared her hand back and slapped Jade with a hefty amount of force. Jade could taste the all too familiar metallic taste fill her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled at Jade. Jade didn't have a chance to answer before Tori reared back for another hit. Tori came down but before she hit, Jade moved her head slightly, dodging the hit causing Tori's hand to smack the floor. Tori retracted her hand in pain. Jade took the opportunity to flip their places, Jade taking control.

"Tori! Listen to me! Calm down, damn it!" Jade screamed at Tori. She held Tori's arms to the ground, but she kept struggling, trying to get out of Jade's grasp. Robbie was still running around in circles, screaming hands waving around in the air, with his eyes closed.

"Robbie! Shut up! It's over!" Jade yelled to Robbie who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Tori, listen. I didn't tell you for a reason. Stop squirming! Just give me a chance to explain, please!" Tori instantly stopped moving around at the request. In the maybe two months that Tori had known Jade, she never heard Jade say please or anything even remotely polite. She looked to Jade with pleading eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I honestly thought you were some sort of evil. The necromancer said you were. I didn't want to just leave you there to cause more evil because you had already been resurrected. And well, frankly, I thought you deserved a chance at something else. So I brought you with me. And over the past couple months, you've proven to be quite the asset and well, tolerable person. I thought that if you knew you were evil, you would go back. And I guess I would miss you or something." Jade ended on that note, looking away quickly, not wanting Tori to see a red faced and embarrassed Jade. When Tori didn't have anything to say back, Jade felt rejected. She turned back to Tori who quickly leaned up and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and crashed her lips into Jade's. Jade was so taken back, that she didn't even kiss back at first but it didn't take long for Jade to fall into it, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist pulling Tori closer into

her and keeping her up. Jade gasped when Tori's ran her tongue along Jade's bottom lip. Jade let her in and ran over tongue over Tori's.

"Awww!" Robbie said from the other side of the living room. They flew apart, his voice scaring them. A blush tore through both of their faces.

"Go away, Robbie!" Jade yelled.

"And miss the show? Nahhh." He said sitting down with a huge grin on his face.

Jade sat up and reached out to Tori who gripped Jade's hand to help pull her up. She held her hand and pulled her into her old room. She shut the door lightly behind her and kept the room dark. The only light illuminated from the small window. Jade sat on the bed as Tori stood in front of her.

"The council won't let us back in after what I did. They were wrong but since you're part of the Vega's, you're wanted. They won't listen to reason. We have to stop them." Jade watched as Tori's silhouette shook her head frantically.

"What about my dad? We have to do something about him before he tries something again. What if he comes after me? He could come right now and kill me!" She whispered, terror riding her voice.

Jade seemed to think long and hard about the situation, in silence. As much as she wanted to bring the council down and show them the error of their ways, she knew that this was much more important at the moment. Jade grabbed Tori's frantic hands and pulled Tori down onto the bed with her. She pulled the covers over them both and wrapped her hands over her waist and pulled her close to her. She held her in an embrace that was made to show that she wouldn't let her go for anything.

Soon, Tori's frantic behavior calmed and her breathing slowed. Jade was drifting in and out of sleep.

"I'll always protect you." Jade whispered in Tori's ear before she kissed her cheek and fell completely into sleep. Tori nestled closer into Jade, not quite being able to fall all the way to sleep.

The next morning, Jade was awoken by the ray on sunlight shining through the window and into her eyelids. Not quite wanting to open her eyes and let all the sleep out, she reached over to where Tori lay to find an empty spot. Jade immediately shot up from the bed and ran out of the room. She was really beginning to get tired of Tori wondering off, especially at a time like this where she could be killed.

She ran into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks, feeling stupid for freaking out over nothing. Tori was setting down a plate of pancakes to the different spots on the table before sitting down at the table across from Robbie.

"Come on, Jade. I have your plate already made." Tori said with a small smile and a blush.

"I need my drink!" Robbie yelled as he pointed to a bottle half full of some syrup.

Jade picked up the bottle of syrup from the counter and handed it to Robbie who proceeded to open the bottle and chug the syrup while Jade took her seat.

"Ah! My two favorite things, my drink and lesbians." He said with a grin. Jade glared him down and Tori blushed.

When they had all finished their food, Robbie belched and rose from the table.

"Come, come. I have something to show you for your big day." they both followed behind the boy wondering what it could possibly be that he would have to show them.

They entered his alchemy room. Jade was unenthused by the room being as she had already seen it before. But Tori, she was astounded. The different positions, labs, tables were breathing taking. There was smoke coming from the different potions being mixed. Colors filled the room and the further they went back, the brighter and more vibrant the colors became until they hit the back of the room.

"Here it is!" Robbie yelled, smiling.

All the girls could see was a blue wall ahead of them.

"Uh, Robbie. Here what is?" Tori asked.

"Oh! How rude of me." Robbie moved forward and pushed against a part of the wall. The piece of it started to creak open.

"Forgot to tell you about the..." He paused and looked around before proceeding. "secret door. Shhhhh."

Inside were shelves and shelves of different types of potions. Every kind of booster you could think of. Even some poisons. On the back wall was a very small selection of weapons. He walked in and grabbed two small bags and handed it to the girls.

"There's one of each type of potion and poison in there. Lucky for you guys, I labeled them. Or did I? No matter, that's that. And take whatever you want off the back wall." Robbie smiled.

"thanks, Rob." Jade said while Tori nodded along in agreement.

They took what they felt they needed and headed back into the living room for the rest of the day. They tried to enjoy the rest of the day. They were to leave that day and might not come back.

**AN: Short chapter because it felt like a good place to stop. There should be another update by Friday if I have some... you know... motivation. Coughreviewscough.**

**So anyway, yeah. Almost out of high school so I plan to have his whole story done by graduation. **

**Chapter name is by Bloc Party. **

**Thanks, guys!**


	13. Cast The First Stone

"Do you know where to go?" Jade asked as she packed the last few items she needed in her arsenal, among other things. Tori nodded as she took in Jade's actions. She wore a dark pair of jeans and a hoodie. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was so simple but yet so sexy to Tori at the same time. She was stuck in her spot as she stared at Jade getting her things ready, while she held back the metaphorical drool. Tori snapped out of her trance when she noticed Jade staring back, blushing lightly with a small smile.

"We should get going then." Tori said clearing her throat, trying to avoid the conversation that was soon to be brought up. What were they doing together? Neither girl was sure but they were both sure of their feelings they had for each other.

Jade held her hand out to Tori who looked at the outreached hand for a few moments before locking her fingers with hers. Jade was walking Tori towards the front door when they both were thwarted by the sound and vibrations of an explosion coming from the nearby room.

Jade took off running to the room when Robbie emerged from it first, hair all over the place, clothes tattered, and what looked to be ash all over his face.

"I wanted to give this to you guys but I figured I should test it out first so I did. It works. I'd like to see Clever mess with me now." He gave them both a huge grin. He fished out two small bottles of black liquid out his robe pockets and handed it to the girls. Jade held the bottle up close to her eyes and watched the liquid bubble up like acid.

"Be careful, Jade!" he yelled at her causing her to fumble with the bottle until it dropped from her hands. Robbie dove for the bottle, catching it just before it shattered against the ground.

"That's explosive acid! Let Tori hold them! Crazy hoe." He snarled at Jade like a high school girl. Jade turned to Tori with a expression that told her that Robbie was crazier than they both thought.

"When I tested it out, I only tested the explosive part, which works... Clearly." he said motioning to his clothes. "I probably could have thrown it outside or something but... There was a fly in my room..." He drifted off, eyes trailing to the floor. "Anyway, if that acid gets on you, it will eat through your skin and straight through your bones. So be careful!" He yelled before smiling mischievously. "Oh! Before I forget, here are my car keys. Now, get the hell out of my house." He pushed them both out of the house and closed the door, slamming all the locks shut before yelling out. "And tell Clever to stay away!" He finished with a hearty laugh that faded as he walked away from the door.

Jade shrugged and walked to Robbie's car and climbed into the passenger side leaving Tori standing outside the car with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I'm driving?" She questioned.

Jade nodded as Tori climbed into the drivers seat and looked at all the different controls like it was all foreign to her. Jade stared at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Starr the car, Tori." Jade said in a monotone voice.

"What?" Tori squeaked out nervously through a gulp.

"I said start the car. You know, start the ignition." Jade narrowed her eyes she started to catch on to where this was going.

"Right, yeah. The ignition." Tori reached for the keys and placed them into the ignition, turning them slowly. She just sat there, hands gripping the steering wheel as if the car was supposed to drive itself.

"Put it in drive."

"Huh?"

"Drive, Tori, dri-" Jade was cut off by Tori's voice.

"I don't know how to drive!" She yelled, hitting the steering wheel with her hands.

"You don't know how to drive?" Jade said with a chuckle. "You mean, you don't have your license?"

"No, Jade, I don't." Tori's face had gone red as she looked away in shame. Jade busted out in laughter.

"I'm sorry, really. But you have to admit that's pretty funny." Jade said as she climbed into the drivers seat, wiping away a tear from her eye. "I mean, aren't you like-"

"Don't talk about it!" Tori yelled.

"I'm just saying everyone our age should have their license." she had to hold back laughter again. "Just tell me where to go." She said still smiling.

Jade started the car, put it in drive, and pulled out of the driveway and down the street. As they were pulling away, Jade looked through her rear view mirror, she saw a little boy walking up to Robbie's door with a lettermen jacket on that read 'Clever'. The boy turned around just long enough for Jade to see that it wasn't a boy, it was man. He had a full on bread growing on his face. Jade just shook her head and laughed.

"You know we could have gotten here like thirty minutes ago if you would have just listened to me." Tori said walking to the back of the car.

"You told me to turn right as I was passing by the turn! You should tell me before! Maybe if you had, we would have been here thirty minutes ago!" Jade yelled. Tori rolled her eyes as she threw Jade her back pack.

"Whatever, Jade. I know what I'm doing."

"At least, I have a license." Jade taunted. Tori turned and stared Jade down before sticking her tongue out at her.

The moon had taken over the dark sky. A cool breeze blew passed the girls causing Tori to shiver. Her thin blue shirt and white jeans proved to not be enough to keep her warm. Jade took notice of the action. She pulled off her hoodie and handed it to Tori. She took it and smiled at Jade, trying to hide her blush. Tori snuggled into the jacket and couldn't help but smile wider when Jade's smell engulfed Tori's senses.

They walked through the woods outside of the town.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Jade questioned, kicking a pile of leaves.

"Just a normal looking house in a normal looking town in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh, you mean that?" Jade asked, pointing to the area directly down the hill from where they were. And Tori was right. It was a normal looking town. A small market, a few houses, just a normal town where everyone knows everyone. Or so it seemed.

"We have to sneak in. There shouldn't be anyone around except for in that small yellow house. Unless they know where here. Then we'll probably be dead." They crouched down in front of some bushes and creeper down to the back of the closet building. They braced their self against the back of the building before shimmying down to the end. Tori looked around the side to see for danger. She rolled onto the ground and looked all around before rolling to the back if the next building. She whistled to Jade and started to do a series of hand motions to which Jade had no idea as to what she was saying or insinuating. Jade gave her a confused look. Tori started to do the hand motions slower.

"Shit, Tori! I'm right here! Talk!" she whispered.

"I said lets go" Tori said, defeat in her voice. They crept around the buildings before reaching the house. Tori grabbed the front door knob.

"What are you doing!?" Jade whispered.

"Opening the door, what does it look like?" She said matter of factly.

"And we're just going to waltz right in? That's a horrible idea!" Jade whispered.

"Just go with it!" Tori reasoned with her.

Jade shrugged and let her finish turning the knob, even though she had a nagging feeling of uncertainty hovering over you. Tori pushed the door open slowly and slid in Jade following suit, bumping into her soon after.

"What the hell, Tori?" Jade said before looking up to see where Tori was gazing at. A group of three men lined the room.

"Hi, fella's." Tori said,with a chuckle.

"Weathers nice, huh?" Jade looked away.

The man in the middle smiled and threw the blade that was in his hand at Tori. Tori flung her hands in the air and stopped the blade in mid air. The man's eyes went wide as he realized the fight he just picked. She pushed the blade back at the man and stuck him right in the eye. Blood slid down his face as he fell back on the ground. The other men lunged at the girls. One punched Tori in the mouth and the other roundhouse kicked Jade in the cheek. Tori reached around and grabbed the other blade out of the side of the man's pants and stabbed it into the side of his neck. Jade kicked the man in between his legs and as he fell down, Jade upper cutted the man, knocking him out.

The girls were out of breath. They shared a look with each other and continued down the hall. They stopped at a door at the end of the hall. Tori grabbed the knob and was about to just charge in but Jade stopped her.

"Listen, Tori. I want you to know that if we don't make it out of here, that um... Well, I don't really know how to-" Tori cut Jade off by touching her lips to Jades. The kiss was brief but full of passion.

"I know, Jade." Tori smiled and Jade blushed. She let her hand off of Tori's and they walked in.

A brown headed man was floating in the air in a meditating position. He came down slowly and opened his eyes with a sly smile.

"I've been awaiting you, my daughter."

**AN: I'm sorry for any mistakes and the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to get this out to you guys today like I said I would. **

**So there's that.**

**Review for me, guys. I'll do something cool. What that is, you may ask? Well, frankly, I haven't a clue. So there. **


	14. Go To Hell For Heaven's Sake

"You like the renovations I made to the house? I thought it gave a..." he paused as he put his finger to his chin as if in thought. "darker feeling." he smiled grimly. Tori looked around to the now black room. He knocked down all the walls to the other rooms. It was now just a lone, dark room.

_"Mom! Mom! Come play with me!" Tori yelled to her mother._

_"Oh, alright." their mother giggled lightly and untied her apron. She walked over to the girls and sat down on the wood tiled floor and grabbed one of the dolls from beside her._

_"What's her name?" the mother asked Tori, pointing to the doll she had just picked up._

_"Nancy White. Like the walls." Tori said with a smile._

_Her mom smiled back and began to play with her daughter._

_Moments later, Trina came running into the room where her younger sister and mother played._

_"Mom, I'm dying! My head hurts!" She whined in her usual Trina way._

_"Trina, just go lay down. You'll feel better in a little bit." her mother turned back around to finish her game with Tori._

_Trina walked over to the doll house and pushed it over. Tears brimmed Tori's eyes._

_"Mom, I need help now! Dad is busy!" their dad was always busy. No matter what. They didn't even know what he was doing._

_"We'll finish later, Tori. I'm sorry, baby." she patted Tori's shoulder and left the room."_

_It was the last time their life was ever the same. Their dad fell farther and farther into the darker side of things. _

He started stepping closer to Tori. He got right to her face before speaking again. "Your mother, however," Tori could feel his breath hit her face as he spoke. "She didn't like it so much. Oh, you should have seen her when she found out about what happened to you. She was furious! You should have heard the degrading and hurtful things she said to me. So I had her locked into the cellar. I grew tired of her constant screaming and pleading. So I ordered for her to be killed." He chuckled lightly. Tori's face instantly changed from sad to angry in the matter of a second. She slung a punch at her father. Her fist connected with his face. He looked unaffected. His face never stopped smiling. She went to swing again but was quickly thwarted as a fist went to her gut. A sound of utter pain escaped from her mouth. She fell to the ground, gripping at her stomach. As much as Jade wanted to let Tori fight her own battle, she couldn't stand by and watch. She

lunged at the man but was quickly stopped by a force field. She looked up to see Tori's hand in the air. She was holding Jade back. Tori slowly climbed to her feet, hand still gripping at her stomach. They both stood and waited for the other to make the first move.

He reached his hands out as ice began to form from the top of his arms and decending down to his hands. He slung his arm in in Tori's direction, the ice that had formed around him now in shards hurdling right at Tori. Her eyes went wide. Her instincts taking over. She quickly wove her hand in front of the shards, throwing them back at him. The shards flew past him, slicing through his clothes and skin, but not enough to cause him any real pain. He lunged at Tori with his fist out. She caught his hand telepathically with just mere seconds to spare before it connected with her face. She took the chance to attack back. Her fist flew towards his stomach but was caught just as she did his. Everytime one would try to attack the other, they stopped each other telepathically, their power level matched. They were both caught in each other attacks when Tori's father caught on to her patterns. Both of his fist were caught. He reared his head back and slammed into

his daughter's. She staggered back and gripped her head. He took the chance to take a right punch to her jaw, knocking her down. He kicked her in the stomach forcefully and repeatedly. Tori coughed, blood filling her mouth. Jade grew more and more furious as she watched. She could feel Tori's grip around her loosing after each attack. She slowly got to her feet and started to walk towards Tori's father. She slung her arms to push through the rest of the grip Tori had on her. Sparks flew down from her arms and down to her arms. She threw her arm in the direction of the man in front of her. He reared his leg back and was about to kick Tori once again when Jade's sparks hit him in the back. He jumped back to see where the attack came from.

"Oh, right. The lover. I heard about you. Did you actually think that would hurt?" he said laughing.

"No, but this will." She smirked and quickly threw a ring of fire from her hands around the man. Flames swarmed around the man. Jade moved two fingers towards him and the flames moved in on him. Jade smiled thinking it might be over. A current of air flew around Jade, she moved her arm in front of her face to protect herself. She looked out from around her arm to see the fire dying. The man emerged from the fire completely unfazed. He brushed off his clothes and laughed. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"I must say, that was impressive but..." he sighed and paused. "It wasn't enough. Really, this is sweet. You fighting for my daughter out of love. Makes my insides warm." she watched as his body started to shimmer and disappeared. Jade looked frantically around the room. Tori coughed up more blood and slowly brought herself to her feet.

It didn't take her father long to start a charge back at her. She had to act quickly. She knew she had only damaging potions in her pocket but she hoping she would grab the right one. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a bottle then threw it in the direction of her father. The bottle shattered against his leg. A small explosion blew from the bottle causing direct damage to his leg. The black liquid seeped through his pants and down his legs burning through his skin. He screamed in agony and gripped his leg. The pain only got worse as it got deeper and deeper down. He looked up and locked eyes with Tori then grained slyly. Her eyes got wide as she watched him shimmer away. She looked around for him frantically.

"You know, I didn't want to have to do this, Tori. It didn't have to come down to this. Think about your friend here." He yelled. Tori twisted around quickly. She found him and her jaw dropped. He had his arms wrapped her neck with a blade in his hand as he held her down to the ground.

Jade felt something foreign in her mind, something trying around.

"What's this now? She not only loves you. In love with you. Like ready to die for you, in love." He busted out in laughter. "That's rich. And wait... What is all of this... Rage and quilt. Where does it come from?"

"No!" she yelled and started to struggle with his grip causing more pressure on her neck from the blade, slightly slicing into her neck, blood spilling out from the cut. Her struggle slowly came down as she realized what she was doing to herself.

He busted out laughing, the sound filling the room.

"I had the wrong daughter. You should have been mine. Tori, lover girl here killed her parents."

Tori seemed unfazed by this new information. She started to run towards her father. He pulled Jade back the knife slicing into her more.

"Ah, ah, ah, Tori. No, no. You wouldn't want poor lover here to die just yet would you?" Tori stopped in her tracks. "I had planned on getting rid of you first, Tori, but actually, this is better. I get to cause you double the pain. You're next, Tori." he whispered softly. Tori looked down to Jade just fast enough to see her eyes flicker purple. The sound of a quake ran through their ears, a rumble of the floor soon after. A forceful wind pushed around them. The wind was strong enough to throw the man off of Jade, the blade coming across the side of Jade's face in the process. Jade gripped her hair trying to gain control of the beast that was taking over her body. Jade stepped up to her feet and opened her eyes, showing the full color that had taken over her iris. She turned to the man on the floor.

"So this is the beast that killed your parents." he said, fear and impression in his eyes.

Jade locked eyes with the object of her hatred and pushed through his mind, gripping a hold of his nerves. The man started to scream in agony. It felt as though someone was grabbing his muscles and tearing them a part.

"Tori." Jade said calmly and Tori knew exactly what she meant. It took every source of will power Jade had within herself not to tear Tori's father apart, limb from limb.

Tori wiped the blood from her mouth and limped over to her father. He couldn't move or shimmer away.

"Tori, you must understand why I did what I had to do. I needed to be ruler and I couldn't do it with you and your mother holding me back." He groaned, barely able to complete that sentence or even get it out.

She bent down closer to him.

"When you die, the only kingdom you'll see, is two foot wide and six foot deep." she whispered in his ear before she retrieved the bottle of black liquid from her hoodie pocket and popped the cork out. She pried his mouth open before pouring the liquid down his throat.

He screamed and screamed as the black liquid slid down his throat, disintegrating everything inside of him.

Tori threw the bottle and shattered it on the ground before turning around and walking towards Jade. She placed a hand on her shoulder. Jade let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes tightly before opening them back up. Tori was pleased to see that they had returned to their original color. Jade took Tori's reached for Tori's hand to see if she feared her. Jade smiled at the sight of Tori locking her fingers with hers.

They both knew they had much to discuss and do but for now, it was over. At least for awhile.

**AN: To SpazztasticNarwhale, Skyrim is the shit. I'm actually playing Dragonborn right now and it's awesome! Much better than Dawngaurd. And just for the people who don't know, Hearthfire is a piece of crap DLC. Not really. Its okay. Just misleading. Says you can build your own house. I thought it was gonna be like maybe Minecraft in the sense that I could actually build the house or whatever. But no, you collect material then go to a crafting table and it builds itself! **

**Speaking of, I married this girl so we could have girl on girl happy times (You can't) but then I found a new girl and I wanted a divorce but I didn't know how to or if you could, so I killed her.**

**Now I can't marry anyone.**

**Anyway, hope everyone had a nice Easter and shit.**

**If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, review. :)**

**Chapter name is Bring Me The Horizon.**


	15. Lilith

Tori ripped part of her shirt off and wrapped it around Jade's neck to stop the bleeding as much as she could.

"Tori, I'm gonna need you to drive." Jade said when they finally reached the car.

"But I don't know how!" Tori cried.

"I'm losing blood at an unreasonable rate. Drive, woman." Jade said climbing into the passenger's side, leaning her head against the window, and pressing the shirt against the wound.

Tori huffed and sat in the seat. She grabbed the keys from under the seat and cranked the ignition. Her heart was pounding as she put it in reverse then in drive to pull out. After awhile, she got the hang off it and was doing just as well as Jade would.

"Look, Jade, we're here." Tori smiled, proud of herself. She got no response from Jade. She shook Jade lightly and when she got the same response as before, she started to worry.

"Shit." She whispered under her breath. She jumped out of the car and ran over to the passenger's side and pulled Jade out of the seat and cradled her like a she would a baby and jogged up to the front steps of Robbie's house.

She started to kick the bottom of Robbie's door to get his attention.

"Robbie, please open the door." She yelled out.

"My milk is here!" he yelled from behind the door in a giddy way. He unlatched all of his locks and slung the door open. The huge smile that was plastered on his face faded at the sight of a wounded Jade in Tori's arms. Tori eyes held the look of sadness and helplessness.

"Come on, I got just the thing." He said motioning her in. She walked through the door and laid Jade out on the couch. She moved her raven locks out of her face. She cupped her face and kissed the top of her head. Robbie ran back into the room and tripped on the step leading into the living room. He crawled over to Jade, laughing and unwrapped the cloth from Jade's neck.

"Ohh... Ouch." he said before he hovered his hands over her neck. Underneath his hands started to glow a bright orange. Tori stared in astonishment as Jade's slice in her neck slowly started to heal.

"Viola. She is fixed." He giggled and clapped his hands to show his happiness in himself. He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The cloud reappeared on the other side of the living room with him falling out of it and onto the floor.

"Omph! Ahh... Should have practiced that before just doing it." he got up and limped to his room.

Tori shrugged off Robbie's foolish ways with a laugh before taking Jade once again in her arms. The sudden movements woke Jade up in mid stride to her room. Jade smiled and snuggled into the embrace. Tori pushed her room door open with her back and laid her down on the bed before taking her place next to Jade.

"Hey." Jade said with a groggy voice.

"Hey." Tori smiled, staring into Jade's eyes. She lifted her hand and ran it along where the cut in Jade's throat once stayed.

"Thank you, Tori." Jade said rubbing Tori's hand. Tori kept rubbing the rings around her neck until Jade's breathing became a deeper and deeper.

"Jade?" Tori questioned to see if she was still awake.

"Yeah?" Jade answered, popping her eyes open just enough to barely see Tori.

"Will you tell me about what happened to your parents?" she snuggled in closer to Jade.

Jade let out a heavy sigh before running her fingers through her hair.

"I couldn't control myself, Tori. I tried and tried. My dad was an abuser. My mom just took it and took it from him. I was always to young to really notice what was going on. One night, it had just gotten too bad. My mom was even fighting back. I walked into the room." Jade looked away from Tori, taking a shaky breath. "He had her on the floor, just beating her over and over again. So she fought back and little Jade didn't like that very much." she chuckled. "I begged them to stop. But they just kept at it. And I kept getting angrier and angrier which seems to fuel whatever it is." her voice started to crack. "It kept going on and it just got to the point that I couldn't take it and the beast inside of me took over." a sob escaped her mouth. "They both looked at me and started to scream. And I let them. I couldn't take the screams. It made me angrier. I forced harder and harder until the screaming stopped. It was the first time I used the power. And it was the last time I ever used it to that force. It killed them, Tori. I killed them!" her sobs had turned to full on crying. "When I finally calmed down, I wanted them to get back up so badly. But they wouldn't, they just wouldn't. I didn't mean to do it, Tori. You have to believe me." she moved closer onto Tori's shoulder. Tori leaned down and kissed her head to try and calm her. When her cries calmed, she whispered. "They always wanted me to go to that stupid school. So I vowed do just that. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's what they wanted and I just want them to be proud of me, wherever they are. I just want them back." she fell into tears again and gripped Tori's shirt, crying into it. Tori moved her hand and cupped Jade's chin and lifted it so they locked eyes. They shared an intense stare before Tori leaned down and gave a light kiss on Jade's lips. Jade's heart pounded against her chest as the kiss deepened. Tori's eased her tongue into Jade's mouth. Jade felt as though her lips were at the center of an electrical storm that raced through her, lighting her up. Tori was impressing Jade with the amount of dominance she was showing. All thoughts of the earlier conversation were thrown out the window when Jade felt Tori's hand slide down her side, sending shivers up Jade's spine. Jade put one of her hands on Tori's side, resting her thumb on Tori's stomach. She pulled Tori on top of her body. The second kiss was much longer, when it was over, both the girls were left breathless. When they parted, Jade had never seen Tori's eyes sparkle so much.

Tori slowly took her hand and grabbed Jade's hand from her side and placed it near the end of her shirt. Jade's hands were shaking from nervousness at first, but she grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it off of Tori's body. Tori then sat up from her position on Jade, straddling her as she started unbuttoning the buttons on her flannel. Jade ran her hands up the sides of Tori's stomach, causing chillbumps on Tori's body. Jade reached the strap of Tori's bra. She ran her hands along her back until she reached the clips. She unclipped the bra and let it fall to the side of them. The look on Jade's face showed that she had never seen anything more enticing. A blush ran across Tori's face. She pulled Jade out of her bra and flannel next. She kept her position but slowly started to curve her hand around the shape of her breast. Jade sighed out at the touch. Jade took the chance to flip their positions, the arousal becoming too much. Her breathing was heavy. Jade was the one to kiss her this time as she rested one hand around her face. She moved her hand down towards her chest. She ran her palm over a rigid nipple causing moan to erupt from Tori's mouth.

Jade's heart jumped out of her chest at the sound of Tori moaning because of her. She leaned down and let her fingers brush the top of Tori's pants. She looked up to Tori to seek confirmation which was granted. She pulled the rest of Tori's clothes off of her body and to the floor. The sight that Jade beheld was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on. She ran her hands down Tori's chest down her stomach and to the end of her legs then back up to her stomach. She watched as Tori's eyes fluttered shut. Jade pushed both of her legs apart. She ran her fingers down Tori's slit, causing Tori's breath hitch. Jade centered her fingers in on Tori's clit making her moan out her name. She rubbed circles around it. She removed her finger tips from her clit and ran back down her slit to her entrance where she entered Tori with one finger. Jade could see Tori's fold glistening. She licked her lips before leaning down and capturing her clit within her lips. She ran her tongue around it, going slow then picking up the speed. Tori's moans got louder and her hips started to move with the rhythm of her licks. When Tori began to come, Jade stopped moving her tongue but Tori held her head there gently. Jade licked slowly and hard on clit until the tension left Tori and she collapsed onto bed.

When Jade lifted her head, she had Tori's juices around her mouth. She climbed back in to Tori's body and kissed Tori. Tori smiled as if appreciative of tasting herself of Jade. Tori gently rolled Jade on her back. Tori had an almost primal look in her eyes.

Tori spread Jade's legs and kissed the length of her thighs. Jade was aching for her touch.

"Please." Jade whispered which seemed to be the magic word for Tori. She finally wrapped her lips around Jade's clit. Jade moaned out in pleasure. She licked Jade in ways that made her completely helpless. Her orgasm was building up inside of her. She was unable to control the sounds that were now emanating from her mouth. Tori sensed the end coming as she lifted her tongue from her clit, with a smirk. Jade looked at Tori as if she were insane. Tori started back her rhythm with her tongue again just to stop at the brink for the second time. Jade whimpered and this time, Tori didn't stop. She grabbed a hold to Jade's hips and licked with ferocity. Jade's whole body charged with electricity and then exploded within her. She crashed onto the bed and felt as though she was going to pass out.

The two girls snuggled up next to each, out of breath from their activities. Jade fell right on to sleep, exhausted from the sex and crying. Sleep came for Tori later on. She couldn't keep her thoughts away from the council. She knew that they wouldn't stop coming for them until they were sentenced or killed, the killing probably a better outcome than their sentencing. She only knew one thing, that they were just two girls up against an entire school of powerful mages.

**AN: AelaReine, I LOVE Sempiternal. Empire and Anti-Vist are my favorite but I love Crooked Young. Shit, really I love the whole album except for the slower songs... but this is their best album for sure. I just love how they never sound the same. They've just changed so much from Count Your Blessing.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews but I've lost some of you again. :( COME BACK, PLEASE. I HAVE... Well, nothing but come back anyway.**

**Chapter name is by Chelsea Grin.**


	16. End of the Line

The girls were jolted out of their slumber from the sound and rumble of an explosion which seemed to happen quite often at Robbie's house. Jade jumped out of the bed, hands on fire, ready for an attack. Tori pulled the covers over her, defending herself from the attack. When Jade found nothing in the room, she put out the fire in her hands.

"It's fine, Tori. You can stop now." Jade sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Tori slowly pulled the covers away from her face.

"I suppose we should go check out what happened then." Tori said. Jade nodded as she found a random outfit for her to put on long enough to check out the area. She handed some clothes to Tori as well.

They both left the room silently, waiting for an attack to happen. Jade peered around the corner and saw Robbie on the floor.

"Why?" Jade asked as if she was beyond used to seeing him like this, causing Tori to chuckle.

"I was trying to practice my teleportation moves so I could impress the ladies." He grinned through his long beard.

"Keep trying, Gandolf." Jade said sarcastically as she bit into an apple.

"It seems you don't need much help in that department if we're basing it off last night, Jade. You could probably hear you guys off in the city with how loud you were." Tori's face turned a bright red and Jade smirked.

"Maybe I'll teach you one day." Jade replied, throwing her apple away.

"So I've been thinking!" Robbie yelled, getting their attention. "Come, come. Sit." he patted on the seat in front of the kitchen table. "You too, Toro, sit."

"Did he just call me Toro?" Tori asked with a confused look.

"Yes, I find it better than your other name." He took his place in front of the girls, not sitting. "We all know that the council is coming for you. They likely know where you are. Therefore, SAW DUST, SHUT UP!" He turned around yelling in the direction of the living room where his staff was. Tori and Jade exchanged glances both saying the same thing, that they were in the midst of a completely insane man. "As I was saying, therefore, I am also wanted along with you two. And frankly, prison stripes make me look fat. SO!" He yelled again as if trying to over power someone else's voice. "So, I'm going to fight along side you guys."

Jade leaned over the table before speaking. "Robbie..." She sighed and looked down at the table. "I really don't think that's such a good idea. I mean with your condition and all."

"And we can't have you getting hurt." Tori said piping in.

"Great! It's settled. We'll leave at sundown! You won't regret taking me with you!" He giggled and skipped away.

"I'm sorry... What the fuck just happened? Did I miss something?" she turned to Tori with a baffled look on her face. Tori smiled and took Jade's face in hands and pulled Jade to her to give her a small but loving kiss. Jade tried to keep the kiss going but felt another presence in the room with them. She quickly tore away from Tori's embrace to see Robbie watching them intently.

"Dude! Get out!" Jade said, throwing one of the fruits from the fruit basket at him.

"Oh, okay." he dropped his head and began to walk away in sadness. "Wait, no! I own this place." he yelled. Jade and Tori both busted out laughing.

The trio spent the rest of the day preparing to set back out for the school.

It was around dusk when the group sat around the table in the kitchen plotting their next move.

"So we're just gonna barge in?" Tori questioned.

Jade nodded and leaned the chair back, propping it up on two legs, holding the chair back with her knees against the table and arms crossed. "Unless you have some better plan."

"Well, I just don't see how that will work." Tori reasoned.

"We're already out numbered by like a hundred. Sneaking in will just prolong things. If we rush them, they won't be ready. In fact, I'm sure they want us to sneak in if they even know we're coming but knowing them, they're already two steps ahead of us." She sighed.

"But listen, if we-"

"I have an idea!" Robbie yelled, cutting Tori off. He leaned in close to the table and started to talk lightly. "Now bear with me on this. What if we just rush them? They won't be expecting it." He finished his sentence by leaning back in his chair like he accomplished something.

Tori and Jade glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"I guess there isn't much else to do." Tori threw her hands up in defeat.

"So is everyone ready then?" Jade asked and looked the other two in the eyes. Robbie gave Jade a cheek to cheek smile and Tori shrugged with a sigh.

"Alright, let's go."

oooOOOooo

"Jadeeeee! Please turn the radio on!" Robbie whined.

"We're on the way to cause massive destruction to a school that's been around for years and quite possibly on the way to our deaths and you want to listen to the latest pop song?" Jade questioned.

"Yes." Robbie monotoned.

"Ugh, whatever. Anything to keep you quiet." Jade said, aggravated from the boys annoying ways. He begged for ten minutes straight to turn the radio on while Jade and Tori were trying to go over the plan.

"Move your body right next to mine. Feel the beat and you're lost in time." the sounds blasted from the speakers around the car.

"Aww, yeah! This is my jam!" He yelled and started dancing in the back seat of the car.

"Robbie, would you calm the hell down!? We aren't trying to wake the whole planet!" Jade yelled, slamming her fist on the steering wheel.

"Maybe I wanted to!" Robbie yelled back.

Jade slammed on the brakes causing the tires to screech against the pavement. Her hands started to get hot. She went to take off her seat belt so she could beat Robbie within an inch of his life but a force held her back.

"Not now, Jade." Tori said as she looked out the window. "Just drive."

Jade mumbled a few curse words along with things that couldn't be heard clearly before starting to drive again.

As Jade got closer and closer to the town, she could see things were right. Building and structures were in ruins. No sign of life were apparent.

Jade parked the car in a random spot clear of debris. She jumped out of the car and walked around. She took in all of the destruction that was around her.

"What happened?" she whispered under her breath.

"We had to find you is what happened. We can't have traitors running around now can we? No one leaves the school and gets away with it. You can run for awhile but we will find you. Although, I didn't think you would be back so soon." Jade looked up from the ground to see the elder councilmen standing before the group. "Aww, and look at that, you brought the drop out, Shapiro."

The sight of the man before her angered her in ways she would have never thought of before. Sparks erupted from her right hand and up her arm.

"Feisty as always, aren't we, Jade?" hr chuckled. "Surely, you understand why this must be done. Your escape will cause rebellion among the students. And the fact that you brought a..." he paused as he made a face of disgust. "demon child here will put fear in their hearts. And frankly, we can't have that."

But she didn't understand. The schools whole basis was on the safety of the students and how much they care for the students and yet, here there were standing before the very man who said those words, about to kill them.

"Listen, Jade. You're fighting a battle you know you will inevitably lose. Look at this!" he threw his arm out to show the destruction. Then just as fast as he dropped his arm, students started to emerge. Clouds of smoke filled the area around them, the destructionists stepped up from the side with none other than the red headed child that started this all. The sparks around Jade started to gain power, engulfing her arm.

"You're twisted. The whole idea of this 'school' is twisted. You get the students to risk their lives and for what? It's your job to take care of these things and yet you don't. We're all just pawns in this for you, a means to an end." she said through gritted teeth.

"Then let's end this, shall we?" he smirked before they both lunged at each other.

**AN: I got three reviews on the last chapter. :O THREE. And it was the one that was the hardest and longest to write. So... Yeah. Discouragement, guys, discouragement.**

**So my girlfriend and I had a double date with my parents. O.o we went to see Evil Dead and it was pretty awesome. Everyone should go see it.**

**Also, we are nearing the end here, guys. Maybe two or three more chapters left.**

**As always, if you liked it, review. If you didn't, review.**

**Chapter name is by Arch Enemy.**


	17. Temper

**Point of view changes in this chapter so look out. :P**

Jade ran towards the elder fist out, the elder doing the same. Sparks flew from around her. She hit a field of force surrounding the man. She tried with all her might to push through. The sparks grew bigger and bigger until finally dying out. Her arm went limp as she stood in front of the man.

Clouds of smoke appeared around Tori. She broke out in coughing fits from inhaling the smoke. Tori turned in a complete circle, taking in her enemies. Bodies filled the space around her, surrounding her from all sides. She noticed one body in particular, a shaggy haired boy.

"So, this is it, Beck? After all you and Jade have been through, you're really going to help to kill her?" Tori questioned. She knew that she wasn't close to Beck and neither was Jade but she had to try something. She didn't want to hurt Beck or anyone, really.

"Jade has tried to kill me on numerous occasions. And as much as I would like to... I can't." Beck grinned before opening his fist so just his palm was showing and slamming it into the student's nose next to him. Tori heard the boy's nose bone breaking. Blood poured from the boys nose and onto the ground as he fell back.

Beck jumped behind Tori, pushing them back to back.

"Ready?" Beck asked. Tori nodded in response. When the teleporters started to attack, Tori closed her eyes, ducked, and pushed her arms out causing a force to push the circle of enemies back, knocking some out by the amount of force she out around it. She heard the groans from around her and smirked as she saw more coming.

Robbie stood alone as the red headed conjurer walked up to him. Robbie wiggled his eyebrows at the girl as he stroked his long beard.

"How you doing?" he gave her a toothy grin. She gave a look of disgust in response before she snapped her fingers. A black circle formed on the ground beside them. The circle began to bubble and gurgle before a figure began to rise out of it. It's hands gripping the ground with such desperate act as if it were coming from hell itself. When the figure fully arose, Robbie didn't have any look of fear coming off of him, even as the figure loomed over him. Black liquid seeped off of the being.

The conjurer lifted her hand and pointed to Robbie, lazily. The figure charged at Robbie.

"Oh, so" he had to pause as he dodged out if the way. "this is how" he dodged again. "you conjurers fight." he tried to punch the figure but his fist pushed right through it. "you get others to fight for you." he said as he retracted his hand which was covered in the black liquid. He slung his hand down a few times, trying to get the black slush off of him but it seemed to move up his arm, slowly rather than off.

Robbie kept dodging the black figures attacks as he tried to think of a plan. He knew he had to think fast or the black liquid would take over him.

Jade stood waiting on the elder to make a move. She knew if she ran at him that, one, it wouldn't be effective at all being that she used up quite a bit of energy with the lightning and two, that he would expect it.

"What exactly are you planning to do here, Jade? Kill me? Then what? What's everyone going to do?" The elder asked. "Just look at what you've caused and give up!" he yelled.

"It's not me! It's you! Tori isn't a bad person! It's a fucked up misunderstanding! But you're too high and mighty to see what's actually happening. You're killing innocent people." she said as she took in all of the burned down buildings, cars tossed over, glass from windows all over the ground, fire burning in the background, it looked like a bomb went off in the town.

"I do what I have to." The elder said through a smile. His hand started to glow bright. Jade knew what was about to happen but was too late. He waved his hand in front of Jade, blinding her temporarily. Jade's hands went to her eyes to cover them. She dropped to her knees when she felt hard pressure on her cheek followed by sharp pain as she hit the ground. She felt as though her brain was rattling around in her skull after the force of the kick. She opened her eyes to see a blurry version of a silhouette in front of her. He laughed. And kicked her again in the same spot with less force but enough that she felt like her teeth were cracking. Tears welled in her eyes as she spit the blood coming from her mouth out. She began to crawl away from the man. He walked up to her as she was crawling and wrapped his hand in her hair, causing her to shut her eyes tight in pain. He could feel her skin start to heat. He pulled her up just enough to whisper in her ear.

"Ah, ah, ah. Temper, temper. Watch it, your parents would be disappointed in you if you did that, Jadelyn." Her eyes shot open. He watched as her irises flicked purple. His jaw dropped in anticipation of what would happen. He was blown by some force off of her. He hit the ground as it rumbled around him. Jade stood up slowly before standing over him.

"Don't talk about them." she said, her voice stayed the same but had a much deeper tone. She reared her leg back and kicked the elder in the face, much harder than both times that he kicked her. His head slammed against the ground, bouncing back off as it hit. He smiled, blood shimmering off of his teeth.

He laughed and moved his neck from side to side, popping it as if her kick did no damage at all. He stood up and let the flames flare up his arms.

"this should be fun then." He said before jumping at Jade. She moved her head to the right, slightly, standing in place. His fist went right past his intended place, the flames raging off of his arms singed a piece of her hair as it went past.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." She said, calmly as she grabbed his arm out of the air before twisting it and bring her arm and smashing it against his causing his bone to snap. He screamed in pain which brought a grin to Jade's face.

Robbie couldn't keep dodging the being for much longer. His energy was giving out. All the while, the red head mocked him by just standing and watching him struggle. The black liquid was already up to his neck and moving down to trap the rest of his body. As he dodged the last attack the figure made against him, he devised a plan. If he remembered correctly, defeat the conjurer, defeat the conjured. He reached around into his front shirt pocket and felt around for the bottle that he had put there earlier. He eyed the red head and smiled.

"Tell me, does this impress you?" He asked as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared behind her in mid air. He grabbed the bottle of red liquid and dropped it on the ground behind her feet causing it to shatter. His feet hit the ground before he disappeared in another cloud of smoke. The red liquid bubbled before rumbling and exploding around her. She flew back and hit the back piece of a destroyed building, knocked out. He reappeared in mid air again fell to the ground, knocking the breath out of him.

"Fuck me, I have to work on that." He choked out as he watched the black liquid drip off of his skin and the black figure dissipate.

Tori upercutted a teleporter who was going to surprise attack her. Beck stomped on his stomach to put him out of the fight before turning around and kicking the teleporter coming at him next in the nads.

"You sure are good at this, Beckett." Tori said, out of breath.

"I know all their mo- Watch out!" He yelled. Tori spun around right at the time a teleporter landed a right hook on her jaw. Tori clenched her jaw tight and staggered back. Beck took a step forward and teleported behind the enemy. He wrapped his arms around the man in a sleeper hold, knocking him out. He dropped the man and wiped his hands clean as they both took in the view around them. Bodies lay across the ground, most knocked out and some killed. They around to see Robbie talking to his staff and laughing. They both then turned to see Jade standing ahead of the elder who was on his knees clenching at his arm.

"Your dad always had a temper, seems it ran in the family. Too bad their hopes will never be fulfilled now. You're out of control. That's the reason they wanted you here, you know? To control your temper. Seems that will never happen now. You're just a disappointment who causes destruction everywhere you go. Hope your parents are proud." He said through a laugh.

The ground quaked before him as he locked eyes with Jade. He felt pressure flow throughout his body as the slow feeling of pain erupted from his stomach and throughout the rest. The pain seemed to build and build until he couldn't bear it anymore. He gripped his head as the feeling of hammers being slammed into his skull rung out.

"Just do it! Kill me! Make your parents proud of their little demon child!" He screamed. Jade lifted her hand and made the motion of gripping his neck, slowly. When she had her hand fully clenched into a fist she twisted it slowly until she heard a snap. The screaming stopped and she dropped to the ground. Beck and Tori ran over to her limp body.

"Jade! Jade!" Tori yelled as she reached for her lovers body, tears welling in her eyes.

"Tori." She mumbled through a smile. Tori watched her eyes flick from purple back to her original green. Her breathing got heavy. Tori could hear the faint sound of a snore coming from the body she was holding. She hugged the girl and smiled as the tears escaped her eyes. Beck rubbed her shoulder and smiled as well.

It was all over this time, for good.

**AN: Not the end, guys. Well, basically. Anyway, there will be another chapter.**

**The new Walking Dead game sucks. The first one was much better.**

**Review, pleaseeeee. It'll make me happy! And everyone likes a happy me. :D**

**Chapter name is by Attila.**


	18. Eyelids Mouth

"I'll go to the school and let everyone know what's going on." Beck said before teleporting in a cloud of smoke.

Tori wrapped her arms underneath Jade's body and lifted her up from the ground, bridal style, for hopefully the last time. She looked around at the bodies that lay scattered across the battlefield. A sorrowful feeling took over the space around them. Tori started to trudge back to the car with Robbie. As she reached her destination, she heard movement from behind her. She turned too see Cat stirring around from her small battle with Robbie. Tori narrowed her eyes at the red head before laying Jade down in the back seat of the car. She stepped up slowly to Cat, her feet running over the gravel, catching Cat's attention. Cat groaned in pain as she moved from her wounds.

"Let me give you some advice, Cat. I don't know what the story is between you and Jade but I would suggest not showing your face around here anymore." she stated calmly. "Don't come back." Cat snarled at Tori as she watched her walk back.

Tori got in the car, strapped herself in, and waited for Robbie to start to leave, all with anger practically oozing from her. Robbie stared at her, astonished that the sweet and innocent Tori could be capable of such anger.

"Just drive, Robbie." She sighed while running her fingers through her hair, all anger leaving her body with the sigh, leaving an exhausted look on her face, but Robbie complied.

During the drive, movement from the backseat caused a smile to take place on both of the occupants of the front seat. Robbie then started to laugh lightly, gaining a confused look from Tori.

"I don't know why I have this car. I don't know how to drive! The only experience I have of driving is from Need For Speed!" he then busted out into a hysterical fit of laughter.

Tori gripped her seatbelt as if it were her lifeline and at this point, it really was.

They reached the school in record time due to Robbie's insane methods of driving. Robbie looked over to Tori where his smile faded into a frown at the sight of Tori pushed into the seat as far as she could, shock etched on face, and hands gripping her seat belt.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked, concern laced in his voice.

"You almost had us killed ten times! When it only took five minutes to get here!" Tori yelled from the top of her lungs.

"What's going on?" Jade staggered out, her voice groggy, hair as if she had a full night of sleep, and eyes barely open.

"Evil Knievel here, wanted to paint the town with our blood." Tori huffed out as she bailed out of the car.

"It wasn't like that at all. Chicks dig fast cars!" Robbie tried to explain himself as Tori just held a hand up to his face.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Tori asked, sweetly. Jade nodded in response. She kicked open the car door and stepped outside before walking slowly into the school.

She didn't know exactly how to go about doing this. She stepped just before the doors into the school. She let out a long sigh and ran her fingers through her hair before stepping in.

A large group of student stood before her. Jade was startled by the shocked look on their faces. She looked down at herself and saw just how brutal the match must have been. Her clothes were tattered. Dirt and blood lined her body. The crowd erupted into cheers. They all smiled and congratulated her and the others on their victory. The group wad baffled at the sight. They were so unaware of the other student even remotely having a problem with the council.

When the students were done with the cheering, they all retreated back to their usual doings.

"You're welcome to stay here, Rob." Jade said, as she turned to him. He lifted his hand up to his beard and stroked it, lightly.

"Hmmm. I'll be safe from Clever?" He asked. Jade nodded in response and a smile crept its way onto Robbie's face.

"You also have access to a whole alchemy room." Tori added in, making Robbie's smile bigger.

"And I have full access to all the ladies?" His smile turned into a full tooth grin.

"No, dope head. Go get your shit from your house." Jade said, amusement gone from her face as she took Tori's hand and led her away from Rob.

They walked to their old room, where Jade pushed Tori onto the bed and took her place on top of her. Jade pinned Tori's wrist down to the bed and left a chaste kiss on her lips. When she retracted away, Tori tried to follow up and come back up for more, but Jade wouldn't have it which caused Tori to groan and pout.

"Listen, Tori, I want to talk to you about something." She paused and thought about how the right way to word what she was going to say was. "I know that we've kind of... Well, we've done things ass backwards. You know, we've skipped a few bases and that's fine, I wouldn't change a thing about what's happened, believe me. Now, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore or just plain don't want to see me anymore but if anything, at least, keep in touch with me because I'll take anything I can get from you because well, I have strong feelings for you and I can't help that so I hope that's okay because-" she was cut off in mid sentence by Tori's lips on here.

"As much as I think it's cute when you ramble, get to the point." Tori said with a smile. Jade blushed before continuing.

"Well, I just... Will you be my girlfriend?" Jade looked down at the ground, scared of what words could come from Tori's mouth.

Tori seemed to take hours to come back with an answer.

"Of course." She said with a huge smile on her face. Jade's eyes lit up as she fully realized what Tori had said. Jade kissed Tori over and over again in happiness.

"Jade. As. Much. As. I. Would." Tori said through each kiss. "Love this, we have to stop. We have something more pressing, you know, like what's gonna happen to the school?"

"Well, first off, I think we should change the name. You know to something like... School of the magical arts."

"Or maybe Hollywood Arts for short?" Tori piped in.

"I can work with that." Jade smiled as she wrapped Tori in her arms and thought about the long and rough road ahead.

**AN: Sorry for the wait, guys. You know, Spring Break. o.O and the shortness. **

**Anyway, that was the last chapter. Maybe there will be an epilogue, dunno yet.**

**In other news, the new Dead Island is awesome. Much better than the first.**

**Chapter name is by Soundgarden.**

**Thanks, everyone. Let me know what you guys thought! Yeah, I mean you too, non reviewer. I got you. :P**

**Also, you guys can add me on Xbox Live, PSN, or I recently got into the whole Tumblr thing. All the info is on my profile. :) **


End file.
